Cotidiano
by MittaM
Summary: Nick & Judy. Momentos simples y sencillos, pero nuestros.
1. Cap 0

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

Por algún motivo la idea de poner a Nick y a Judy en escenarios mundanos se siente correcto. A lo mejor es el hecho de que la película los muestra bastante comunes, imperfecto y con fallas, o tal vez el hecho de que las vidas de ambos no eran tan especial antes de conocerse, pero lo cierto es que el simple hecho de imaginarlos en una situación tan simple como estar sentados uno con el otro se siente correcto.

Varias ideas que me han llegado me motivaron a hacer este fic de esta forma: Eventos mundanos, sencillos. No mucho drama, no mucha emoción, nada extraordinario salvo compartir momentos cotidianos. Ojala y a alguien le guste.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Cotidiano**

 **0**

Solo se necesita un gesto para cambiarlo todo.

Para Nick y Judy ese gesto ocurrió una cálida noche de verano, sentados en el sofá mientras veían los créditos de la película rodar en la pantalla. En la mesita frente a ellos y en el suelo restos de palomitas de maíz, latas de soda y demás confitería mostraban que aquella había sido otra noche de películas exitosa, y como en otras noches como esta, ambos estaban miserables ahora que debían volver a la realidad y despedirse.

Las orejas de Judy estaban caídas a medida que los segundos pasaban. La idea de tener que irse del apartamento de Nick y volver a su pieza siempre la desanimaba, lo cual terminaba poniéndola de mal humor pues no quería que aquello manchara los buenos recuerdos que siempre creaba con su compañero. Sin embargo así es como eran las cosas.

Se preparo, como siempre, para ayudar a Nick a limpiar (cosa a la que el zorro siempre se oponía) sin siquiera mencionar la película que habían visto para no empeorar las cosas. Lo abrazaría suavemente, le pasaría una pata por un brazo y se despedirían rápidamente hasta otro día en que tuviesen la oportunidad de volver a compartir con el otro fuera de horas de oficina.

Antes de poder levantarse algo la sujeto por la muñeca. Judy se giro y se encontró a Nick mirándola fijamente con una cálida sonrisa y los ojos llenos de expectativa. Acercó su pata a la suya y colocó un pequeño objeto en su palma antes de liberarla. Judy desvió la mirada hacia su pata y sintió el aire irse de sus pulmones.

Decorada con un pequeño llavero en forma de zanahoria, una llave color dorada brillaba bajo la luz de la sala. A Judy no le tomo ni un segundo saber a qué puerta pertenecía, recordando las veces que habían hablado al respecto, algunas veces en broma y otras veces con cierta melancolía en las palabras, esperando con tenue esperanza que el otro estuviese hablando en serio.

Judy sintió que debía decir algo, _sabía_ que debía hacerlo, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Si Nick se encontraba ansioso por recibir una respuesta no estaba segura pues sus ojos no podían despegarse, por más que lo intentaba, de la copia de la llave del apartamento del zorro que reposaba en su pata.

Finalmente, Nick se limpió la garganta y habló con la calma, serenidad y sinceridad con la que solo se expresaba cuando estaban solos. -Zanahorias, recuerdas la primera vez que te ofrecí que te quedaras a pasar la noche aquí, y me dijiste que no podías porque tenias que volver a tu departamento?

Judy asintió.

-Recuerdas que te pregunte después de que me dijiste eso?

Judy entrecerró los ojos. -Me preguntaste, a modo de broma, que estaba esperándome en mi apartamento. -La chica resoplo con cierta amargura. La sonrisa de Nick desapareció gradualmente. -Y te respondí " _nada... nadie"_.

-Y recuerdas lo que te dije al escuchar eso?

-Sí. " _Bienvenida al club, Zanahorias"_. -Ambos no pudieron evitar suspirar al recordar como aquel intercambio se mantuvo sobre sus cabezas a partir de aquel momento. Los días se volvieron semanas, meses y se aproximaban a años, y aquella realidad no cambiaba. La sola insinuación de las solitarias vidas que ambos llevaban dejo de causarles gracia y en más de una ocasión llego a parecerles un tabú, como si hubiesen abierto una compuerta y ya no podían cerrarla nuevamente.

Nick se acerco hacia ella y apunto a la llave con un dedo. -Si la respuesta aun no ha cambiado de tu lado, quisieras intentar cambiar nuestra suerte juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho?

Judy cerró los ojos y apretó la llave en sus patas. Finalmente empezó a reír en voz baja, recordando como más de un escenario como este habían pasado por su mente en el pasado, algunos en los que era ella que entregaba una llave, aun sin importarte lo patética de su morada. Se giró a ver a Nick y el zorro no pudo evitar mover la cola, ansiedad recorriendo su ser.

-Nick, tengo varias dudas al respecto.

-Yo también. Centenas. Pero aun así estoy dispuesto a jugármela si tu estas dispuesta.

-Sabes que significa más que pasar tiempo conmigo Nick. -Interrumpió Judy -Significaría cambiar tu modo de vida.

Antes de que Judy se pudiera retractar del comentario Nick se encogió de hombros y sonrió genuinamente. -Cual vida? Esta que llevo? La cambiaria en un segundo si se trata de ti y lo sabes. Crees que me avergonzaría de confesar algo así?

-Veo que no -Respondió Judy con una sonrisa, sintiéndose sonrojar. Nick era temerario y osado con sus palabras cuando eran sinceras y venían de su corazón. _El no tiene la menor duda_ pensó. _Esta tan cansado como yo de comer, dormir, vivir en soledad._

-Me alegro que te des cuenta. -Nick extendió una pata y golpeo suavemente la nariz de Judy con un dedo, gesto que la hacia reír y enfadar al mismo tiempo. -Además! No es como si no vas a ayudar con el alquiler, la cocina, la ropa y demás. No te ilusiones pequeña Zanahorias. Aquí no habrá tratos preferenciales, a menos que el agraciado sea yo, en cuyo caso no tengo objeción alguna de que me mimes y me mantengas.

Judy abrió la boca sorprendida. Arqueo una ceja desafiante y su boca se retorció en una traviesa mueca. -Nicholas Wilde, darías tu por tener una conejita como yo que te cuide y te mantenga!

-Daria lo que fuera realmente. -Respondió el zorro, haciendo que la coneja se detuviera en seco. Cuando la diversión del momento se disipó Nick se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. -No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora mismo, así que no te preocupes por ahora. Ven. Te llevare a tu apartamento.

Pero lo cierto era que Judy había tomado su decisión desde el momento en que aquella llave terminara en su pata. No, desde el momento en que la idea cruzó por su cabeza hacia varios meses. Y aunque tenía diversas preguntas, dudas e incluso temores, la verdad era que la idea de volver a su trágico apartamento y seguir pasando sus noches sola y aislada le parecían el peor futuro que la vida le podía dar. Se levanto del sofá, camino hacia donde estaba Nick, sus orejas en alto, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio antes de hablar. -Me ayudarías a mudar mis pertenencias, por pocas que sean?

Con una carcajada el zorro la abrazó con tal intensidad que la levantó del suelo. Entre emociones y miedo ambos dieron vueltas varias veces, sujetos el uno con el otro, pensando en las diferentes formas que sus vidas cambiarían. Algunas de esas se cumplirían y otras no, varias serian para bien y una gran cantidad para mal, y una que otra saldría como nunca se imaginarían, pero todo ello estaba en el futuro ahora mismo.

Finalmente Nick soltó a Judy y sacó su celular del bolsillo mientras rodeaba a la coneja por los hombros. -No te preocupes Zanahorias, para casos como este es que Finnick y los muchos favores que me debe existen. Vamos a dejarle un pequeño mensaje y dejemos que él se encargue de todo por la mañana.

Judy no pudo evitar reír al sentir el tono de maldad en aquellas palabras. Paso su brazo por la cintura de Nick y ambos salieron del apartamento, bajaron las escaleras y caminaron en dirección al auto, la ciudad silenciosa y perfectamente iluminada por los faroles de las calles. La mente de Judy no pudo evitar repudiar la idea de pasar aquella última noche en su apartamento pero se dijo a si misma que era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer antes de pasar a una nueva etapa de su vida. A esas alturas, que era lo peor que podía pasar?

 **Fin.**


	2. Cap I

**Cotidiano**

 **I**

Acostada sobre su cama Judy miraba al techo con desinterés, una familiar melodía sonando en sus auriculares. Con las manos detrás de la cabeza bostezó ligeramente mientras se preguntara cual de las opciones, entre ver televisión y leer un libro, le produciría menos sueño.

En ese momento el cerrojo de la puerta del apartamento se abrió, el diminuto sonido percibido por sus grandes orejas. Risueña, se sentó en la cama y se arqueó pesadamente antes de levantarse y salir en dirección a la sala. Se detuvo a un par de metros de la puerta en lo que esta se abría, mostrando a un cabizbajo y notablemente cansado Nick frotándose el cuello, su cola arrastrándose por el suelo. No fue hasta que se dio vuelta para poner seguro tras de sí, suspirar y girarse nuevamente que notó a la coneja frente a él. Y como era de esperarse, no pudo evitar reírse al verla con los brazos extendidos, mas aun cuando ella misma no era capaz de mantener el rostro serio.

-En serio Zanahorias? -Dijo Nick, arrojando las llaves con maestría hacia la mesa. -Cada vez que llegue tarde?

Judy no respondió, moviendo los dedos de forma invitadora.

-Solo fue un poco de papeleo. Sabes lo dramático que puedo ser. Podría patrullar toda la noche, créeme.

Nuevamente una invitación con los dedos.

-Vas a durar ahí toda la noche si no te hago caso, verdad?

Dándose por vencido Nick rodó los ojos y sin oponer resistencia camino hacia Judy, se arrodilló y se dejó envolver en su abrazo. De inmediato la rodeó con fuerzas y como todas las noches en las que llegaba desanimado (no importa si lo mostrara o lo disimulara, ella siempre sabia) se dejó desplomar encima de ella, olvidando lo mal que se había tornado su día y sintiendo, por primera vez desde que se levantó, que todo iba a estar bien.

Judy cerró los ojos mientras lo sujetaba con la impresionante fuerza que pocos sabían que tenia. Le pasó los dedos por el pelaje del cuello mientras se mecía de un lado a otro suavemente. En lo que debió ser un minuto completo en el que ambos estuvieron entrelazados no paraba de sonreír al escuchar la cola del zorro golpeando el piso con ánimos. En ese momento Judy se recordó de cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que un simple abrazo significaba para Nick.

En aquel entonces no había pasado ni un par de meses desde que estaban viviendo juntos y sus rutinas (para alivio de ambos) se mesclaron de forma tan perfecta que aquello parecía destinado a ocurrir. En un par de días ya no podían imaginarse viviendo de otra forma, aprendiendo paso a paso las costumbres y hábitos del otro, y fue uno de los hábitos de Judy que los llevó a tener aquel simple ritual.

Aquel día en particular Nick tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde y, aunque tuvo curiosidad, Judy nunca le preguntó cuál había sido el motivo pues su aspecto al llegar, apático y distante, le bastó para saber que no había sido algo de su agrado. Aquella imagen que vio de su compañero genuinamente le había roto el corazón y la empatía dentro de ella la obligó a actuar. Sin pensarlo mucho y recordando como su madre hiso lo mismo con ella cada vez que los días de la escuela habían sido difíciles, Judy se acercó a Nick, se paró en la punta de los pies, lo rodeó con los brazos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dijo con dulzura _No te preocupes Nick, todo va a salir bien_.

Judy tuvo en mente abrazarlo por un par de segundos pero al sentir los brazos de Nick arroparla como si su vida dependiera de ello supo que eso no era una opción. Estallando en risas aquella primera vez, rápidamente se tornó seria al escuchar las únicas palabras que Nick dijo aquella noche. _Gracias Zanahorias, gracias_.

Y con eso para Judy no faltó más. Cariñosa tras haber crecido en un hogar lleno de hermanos, abrazar a Nick para alentarlo cuando un día no le iba bien se convirtió en una necesidad y casi siempre le era imposible dormir sin haberlo tenido en sus brazos para consolarlo. No importaba la hora ni cual había sido el motivo para llegar tarde y desanimado, la coneja simplemente lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una cálida sonrisa. No bastaba mas.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Nick terminó el abrazo. Se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos y Judy tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no volver a abrazarlo por el simple hecho de que aquella mirada la llenaba de esperanza y alegría.

-Como te sientes Nick? -Preguntó por fin, con disimulada confianza y una picara sonrisa.

El zorro rio en voz baja. -Ahora mismo Zanahorias, estoy mejorando.

Judy sonrió y tomó la pata de Nick en la suya -Me alegra escucharlo. Quieres hablar al respecto?

-Solo si tienes tiempo? -Preguntó Nick. Judy le saco la lengua en respuesta a lo irrelevante que era aquella pregunta. _Siempre tendré tiempo para ti Nick, no actúes como si no supieras algo tan elemental_.

Aquella invitación, que antes ninguno de los dos podía hacer, era la mejor forma en la que el día de Nick podía terminar. Dejándose llevar caminaron hacia el mueble, donde se desplomaron y, como en otras ocasiones, hablaron de su día a día, como les fue, como se sintieron, que cosas pasaron... No importaba si hubiesen estado al lado del otro cuando algunas ocurrieron, lo importante para ellos era poder hablar y tener alguien que les escuchara, que se riera con (o de) ellos, los abrazara, les sonriera y cualquier otra cosa que no les hiciera sentir solos. Eso era lo importante por ahora.

 **Fin.**


	3. Cap II

**Cotidiano**

 **II**

Para cuando ocurrió la primera vez que Judy fue vista en ropa interior por Nick la coneja ya había planeado en su mente incontables escenarios y estaba segura que diversas variables estarían a su favor para, no solo sobrellevar aquel momento, sino salir completamente triunfal y tener una historia con la cual enorgullecerse por varios años por venir.

La primera seria la fecha, donde esperaba que hubiesen pasado meses o inclusive años desde que se hubiesen mudado juntos para que este evento ocurriese. Todavía tan temprano en su vida juntos muchas veces se topaban con el otro en la sala o camino a sus cuartos y no podían evitar sentirse extrañados con su presencia, además de que cosas tan simples como lavar la ropa del otro y compartir el baño todavía no se habían hecho del todo costumbre. Cuando llegase el momento se conocerían tan bien que ni lo notarían.

La segunda seria su estado mental. Tenía fe que aquel inevitable suceso ocurriese luego de alguna actividad placentera como un baño de agua caliente luego de un buen día de trabajo, donde tendría una actitud indiferente que le permitiese salir triunfal por la madurez con la que lo enfrentaría.

La tercera seria su aspecto físico. Orgullosa de ser sencilla y practica, eso nunca le quito a Judy el preocuparse por su aspecto y, dándole crédito, nunca se dio el lujo de andar desaliñada y descuidada en el apartamento de Nick. Más aun, podía decirse a sí misma con orgullo (pues realmente aun no tenía el valor para decirlo a nadie más) que en más de una ocasión Nick se quedaba mirándola mientras movía la cola, cosa que sería más agradable de recordar si no fuera porque al final el zorro siempre se encogía de hombros y continuaba su camino como si observarla tan descaradamente fuese lo mas común del mundo ( _No está mal, para una coneja_ llego a escuchar un par de veces). Cuando llegara el momento y estuviese en todo su esplendor se tomaría ese punto como una pequeña venganza, mas aun porque las prendas intimas que tendría no podrían ser más perfectas ni porque lo hubiese planeado el día completo.

Finalmente, la cuarta seria lo que haría cuando Nick la contemplara aquel primer momento, donde la rutina de verla día a día le bajarían la defensa, sus prendas serian exquisitas y su actitud tan inesperada que lo único que el zorro podría hacer seria intentar decir algún comentario gracioso, tropezar sobre sus propias palabras, y cerrar la boca mientras Judy lo mirase de arriba a abajo, le diese una mirada de desaprobación, y le lanzaría un genial comentario más o menos como " _Que te pasa Nick, ves algo que te gusta?_ " que sería el broche de oro para aquel hito en su vida juntos. Después de ahí no habría nada que la tomaría por sorpresa bajo aquel techo.

Y a todo esto, al final de todo Judy no había planeado todo aquello por vanidad, sino porque sentía que era su deber, pues debía hacer lo posible porque las cosas no fueran incomodas para ellos. Desde que paso la primera noche en el apartamento de Nick ambos se dieron cuenta que muchas cosas no eran tan perfectas como esperaban y tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse, por lo que ella se tomo la tarea, sin decirle a su compañero, de mantenerse siempre alerta para no molestarlo y vivir en constante asecho. Era estresante pero era un sacrifico que ella se había tomado.

Sin embargo, como muchas veces en la vida, no valió tanto planear pues las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba, y algunos podrían decir que realmente no pudieron ser peor cuando ambos estuvieron frente al otro en el pasillo del apartamento mientras salían de sus cuartos sin acordarse, precisamente ese día, que ahora vivían acompañados.

Primero que todo no habían pasado ni un par de semanas cuando ocurrió, y si todavía era incomodo encontrarse con el otro mientras se lavaban los dientes, no había palabras para describir lo extraño que se sentían los ojos de Nick sobre su cuerpo descubierto. Segundo, aquella mañana no pudo haber sido más caliente y, cubiertos de pelaje al fin, ninguno de los dos se había levantado con el mejor aspecto u actitud posible. Jadeante, despeinada y con mechones de pelo pegajosos por el sudor, era difícil reconocer la pulcra y acicalada oficial Hopps que todos acostumbraban. Lo tercero fueron las practicas, pero para nada (para nada!) halagadoras prendas que Judy decidió ponerse aquella mañana, las cuales adoraba pero preferiría morirse antes de que alguien se las viera (opción que, en aquel momento, ya no tenía).

Pero lo peor de aquella terrible mañana fue la cuarta variable, pues estuvo compuesta de dos calamidades. La primera fue su compañero zorro, también en ropa interior quien, al tener frente a si aquella coneja con cara arrugada, pelaje mojado y ropa interior que debió haber estado de moda diez años atrás, hiso todo menos cualquiera de las mil cosas que pasó por sus escenarios mentales.

Nada.

No estalló en risas, no le brotaron los ojos ante la escena, no tomó su celular para tirarle una foto, no dijo ningún comentario sarcástico, no la alagó, no la insultó, no esbozo una sonrisa, no movió la cola... nada. Su mano se detuvo a medio rascar de su pecho desnudo y solamente sus ojos se movían, observando con medida precisión a Judy quien, todavía, aun con TODO aquello, aun estuvo a tiempo de rescatar la situación si no fuese por la segunda calamidad: Por más que intentaba no podía moverse.

Allí, descubierta, indefensa y con la mente hecha un desorden, ningún musculo de Judy parecía responder. Sus piernas no la sacaban de aquel lugar a toda marcha ni sus brazos se levantaban para cubrirle el cuerpo. Mientras sentía su pecho apretar y el aire a su alrededor desaparecer por completo solo pudo sentir sus orejas caer mientras veía las pupilas de Nick recorrerla sin reflejar la mas mínima emoción. _Ríete Nick, por favor. Búrlate, apúntame, deléitate con el despojo mental que tienes frente a ti pero reacciona de alguna forma y acaba con mi sufrimiento_ gritaba su cerebro mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas por la frustración.

Y como un milagro del cielo Nick pareció escuchar las suplicas de Judy pues, cuando finalmente las miradas de ambos se cruzaron respiro profundamente y, como el astuto zorro que era, desarrollo en menos de un segundo la mejor estrategia que alguien pudiese hacer en aquel momento: Levantó el mentón, infló el pecho, flexionó los brazos y le guiño un ojo mientras le preguntaba con exuberante confianza -Que te pasa Zanahorias, ves algo que te gusta?

Lo que sucedió después fue uno de los momentos que Nick mas disfrutaría en su vida pero que por desgracia nunca podría contar (y aunque lo hiciera estaba seguro que nadie le creería) en donde Judy, al observar aquel escuálido y flaco zorro flexionando sus patéticos brazos a fin de mostrar una musculatura inexistente, estalló en risas con tal intensidad que tuvo que apoyarse de una pared para no colapsar en el suelo. Impermeable a la burla, Nick se mantuvo con la cabeza en alto y la postura fija hasta que finalmente Judy empezó a calmarse, sujetándose de sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-Nick, que rayos estás haciendo? -Preguntó finalmente entre jadeos y risitas.

-Te estoy dando el regalo divino llamado "Nick Wilde posando en ropa interior" Zanahorias. -Dijo él, poniendo las patas en la cintura. -Después de todo, era la vergüenza de pedirme directamente que posara para ti lo que te dejó petrificada, vulnerable y sin palabras hace un momento, verdad? Cualquiera diría que ese era el motivo por el que te levantaste hoy.

Judy abrió la boca y alzo las cejas ante lo atrevido del comentario. -Disculpa?! Déjame decirte Nick, que entre las cosas que necesitaba ver en mi vida tu enclenque anatomía no era una de ellas.

Nick mofó con altanería. -La envidia es un sentimiento muy feo Zanahorias. Creí que eras mejor de eso.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Judy se propusiera a detener al zorro en seco. Arqueando una ceja colocó una pata en la cintura mientras flexionaba un brazo, mostrándole el entonado y definido cuerpo que pocos sabían que tenia -Ves esto que tienes frente a ti Nick? Se llama "Mejor cadete de la academia", o como es mejor conocido, "mejor oficial de toda Zootopia". Esto es lo que tu mente dice que tienes cuando se miente a sí misma como lo está haciendo ahora -Dijo con orgullo, satisfecha al ver como los labios de Nick se retorcían en una traviesa sonrisa y su cola golpeaba la pared de forma incontrolable, lo que le permitió llevarse un premio de consolación al decir sus siguientes palabras -Y que hay de ti, vez algo que te guste?

Y aquello hubiese sido el mejor momento de su vida si no hubiese sido porque no calculó que el zorro daría un paso adelante y respondería con una confiada risa -Sabes qué? Realmente sí.

-...Qué? -Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Judy cuando aquella respuesta se registró en su cerebro. Miró el rostro entretenido de Nick mientras daba un nuevo paso y sus orejas se levantaron en alerta. -Nick, que estás haciendo? -Preguntó aterrorizada, dando un paso atrás -. Nick?! Nick, te juro! No te atrevas!

Pero el zorro continuó su caminar inmutado -Tu y yo sabemos que la culpa es tuya Zanahorias. Debiste pensar mejor antes de hacer esa pregunta.

Antes de que Judy pudiese protestar el zorro se lanzó rápidamente hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura y elevándola del piso. El contacto de sus mojados pelajes y la forma en la que Nick la apretara hicieron que Judy gritara de sorpresa a la vez que se llevaba las patas al rostro para ocultarlas. Se mantuvo rígida mientras escuchaba las carcajadas del zorro, quien daba vueltas mientras caminaba por la sala con una petrificada coneja entre sus brazos.

-Nick te odio tanto ahora mismo! Te voy a matar! -Gritaba Judy desde detrás de su patas, partes iguales histérica y entretenida: Por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo se escapaban risas de entre sus dedos. Todo dejo de tener sentido aquella mañana. No le quedaba de otra más que reírse.

-Por cargarte y apretujarte mientras estamos semidesnudos y cubiertos de sudor, o por alguna otra cosa?

Un gruñido de frustración fue lo único que la coneja respondió. Decidió espera a que Nick se cansara y la soltara para volarle encima y sacudir todo su flacucho ser, pero el zorro mostro estarse entreteniendo más de lo que debía, su energía lejos de terminarse. No fue sino hasta después de unos largos y agonizantes segundos que las vueltas se tornaron lentas.

-Zanahorias, lamento que las cosas hayan pasado así.

Por primera vez desde que Nick la había alzado el cuerpo de Judy se relajó al escuchar aquellas palabras, lentas y suaves, muy diferentes a las de hace unos momentos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para haberme dado cuenta que esto era algo importante para ti, por tonto que fuera realmente. Sé que no todo ha sido cien por ciento fácil desde que compartimos techo pero sabes que siempre quiero hacerte sentir cómoda a mi lado, verdad?

Judy se descubrió el rostro y puso las patas en los hombros de Nick. Le sonrió con melancolía mientras entrecerraba los ojos y afrontaba la realidad.

-Lo sé Nick, y créeme que agradezco lo bueno que eres improvisando en la marcha, aun cuando eso signifique que me den ganas de matarte como ahora. -Dijo, sin poder evitar reírse -. Es solo que toda cosa que hacemos frente al otro algunas veces se siente tan...

-Nueva, extraña? -Terminó el zorro.

-Exacto, y no puedo evitar querer que las cosas salgan bien a la primera, que no sean incomodas. Sé que no es bueno forzar las cosas pero a veces quiero hacerlo con tal de que estemos bien.

-Zanahorias, no importa que tan mal fracasemos en nuestros planes, de una u otra forma nos saldremos con la nuestra. La historia ya lo ha demostrado. Solo mira lo adorable que estamos ahora mismo.

En ese momento Nick se detuvo y soltó a Judy. Ambos se miraron por un segundo, semidesnudos y desaliñados, y esta vez solo pudieron encogerse de hombros y resoplar; ya no tenía importancia ahora.

-Además -Empezó el zorro, apuntándose a si y después a Judy -Creo que ahora mismo no podemos caer más bajo. -Extendió una pata y le dedico una sonrisa a su compañera -Así que, ahora que literalmente no tenemos nada que ocultar, te gustaría sentarnos y conocernos un poco mejor? Sera mas fácil planear para el otro si ambos estamos en la misma página cuanto menos. Vamos a ayudarnos como siempre, si? Desde el inicio! -Levanto el mentón y su rostro mostro una serenidad y dignidad poco común para alguien en ropa interior. -Nick Wilde, un placer compañera. Te gustaría charlar?

La coneja estrecho con fuerza la pata, sus ojos radiantes de felicidad. -Judy Hopps. Me encantaría!

Ambos se sentaron donde mismo estaban en aquella sala y comenzaron a hablar, hablar y hablar. No llegaron a decirse todo lo que querían aquella mañana pero descubrieron una que otra cosa que, para ser sinceros el uno con el otro, nunca hubiesen confesado si les hubiese quedado alguna pisca de dignidad que mantener. Como muchas veces otro día pasó sin que las cosas salieran como planeasen pero al menos uno ayudo al otro a sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible. Eso siempre era suficiente, sobre todo por el hecho de que no sería la última vez que se verían en paños menores. Por mucho.

 **Fin.**


	4. Cap III

**Cotidiano**

 **III**

Parado bajo el marco de la puerta Nick miraba atentamente a su compañera mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para no estallar en risas, ya que había pocas cosas que entretuviesen mas al zorro que ver a Judy tornarse en una neurótica por las cosas más sencillas. Y para ser justos con Nick muchas veces disimulaba su entretenimiento pues sabía que esa era la naturaleza de Judy y lo menos que podía hacer era tenerle paciencia, pero algunas veces no podía evitarlo ya que verla perder la cabeza porque las hieleras en el refrigerador no estuvieran llenas hasta el tope, leer con detenimiento todas las etiquetas de los detergentes y gruñir exasperada porque los muebles de la sala estaban ligeramente movidos eran solo algunos de los ejemplos en los que sabía, era completamente justo reírse frente a ella, aun a cuesta de las vacías amenazas que la histérica coneja lanzaba.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Nick decidió ser tolerante y mantener un semblante tranquilo mientras la observaba analizando su reflejo en el espejo, revisando por decima vez si el pelaje de sus orejas estaba bien cepillado y el vestido que llevaba puesto no reflejaba lo poco que sabía de citas. Después de todo, inclusive alguien como Nick sabia en el fondo que su autoestima estaba especialmente vulnerable en aquel momento y un poco de apoyo le vendría bien.

Se apoyó de lado y cruzó los brazos con indiferencia. -Zanahorias, sabes que tu cita es dentro de media hora, no de cuatro, verdad? -Pero Judy pareció no escucharlo, revisando sus dientes para ver que no estuviesen manchados. -Creo que en estos momentos ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer, así que relájate.

La coneja suspiró y sus orejas se cayeron. Miró a Nick a través del espejo y sus ojos le transmitieron las palabras de súplica que tenía en su mente. _Estoy aterrada Nick. Ayúdame a no sentirme tan nerviosa y tan estúpida. Ten piedad de tu amiga._

Las orejas del zorro tuvieron la misma reacción al encontrarse con aquel rostro. Entró a la habitación de Judy (cosa que no hacia a menos que fuese necesario, no porque no era bienvenido, sino porque a él no le gustaba mucho que entraran a la suya), se paró detrás de su compañera y colocó las patas en sus hombros. Su rostro se retorció en una mueca de sorpresa al sentir lo tensa que estaba la coneja, lo cual no ayudo en nada pues el pánico en el rostro de la chica se torno evidente. Tornándose serio, Nick la giro y la sacudió un par de veces, haciéndola enfocar.

-Zanahorias, -Empezó Nick, apuntándole con un dedo, -tranquilízate, de acuerdo?

-Lo estoy intent-

-No, no lo intentes. Hazlo! -Le frotó los hombros suavemente hasta que empezaron a relajarse. -Todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar eventualmente y esta fue la noche en que decidiste, así que tranquila. Una cita es para divertirte, no para que te de una ulcera. -Viendo que usar la lógica común no iba a dar resultado Nick pensó en otra estrategia. -Te diré que, vamos a hacer una lista de repaso. Te gustan las listas, verdad? Eres el único animal en esta ciudad que por algún motivo las disfruta.

-Me encantan! -Exclamó Judy. Nick no pudo evitar sentir que aquella respuesta tenía demasiado ánimo para algo tan monótono como una lista. _Son las bases de una vida organizada_ le dijo la coneja una vez antes de que Nick ignorara por completo la conversación de aquel día.

-De acuerdo. Primero lo primero, elegiste el lugar y la hora, así que no te tienes que preocupar porque te lleve a un lugar lejos u de dudosa reputación (tus palabras, no las mías) ni de que estén manejando a altas horas de la madrugada, verdad?

-Si -Respondió Judy, recordando como Nick le había insistido que le impusiera al conejo que la iba a sacar a pasear reglas y condiciones. -Aun recuerdo como me dijiste que estaba loca al decirle que me sorprendiera.

-Todo animal sensato te diría eso Zanahorias.

\- Pienso que es un tanto romántico.

-Es una receta para el desastre es lo que es. -Finalizó Nick puntualmente. -Créeme, nunca confíes en un animal de ciudad. Segundo, estas bien peinada, acicalada y vestida así que no te preocupes por eso. Señor Orejas se interesó por ti vestida de policía así que cualquier atuendo le va a gustar.

-Nick ya te dije que su nombr-

-Ah, ah, ah! -Interrumpió Nick, negando con el dedo. -Recuerda que no me interesa como se llame mientras no sea algo serio. No tengo espacio en mi mente para nombres efímeros. Dependiendo de cómo vaya esta noche Señor Orejas tendrá nombre. -Se aclaró la garganta y retomó el tema. -Tercero, eres la mejor policía de Zootopia y por mucho una de las caras más reconocibles de las calles así que estas completamente segura allá afuera. El es el que tiene que estar asustado, de acuerdo?

Judy apretó los labios y asintió sin decir palabra, personalmente avergonzada por aquel punto. _Como se te ocurre pensar como una damisela inútil?_ se decía mentalmente cada vez que la idea de que algo saliera mal y tuviese que defenderse llegaban a su cabeza. _Nadie puede hacerte daño. Eres la mejor en Zootopia_.

-Excelente. -Nick la rodeó por los hombros y la encamino hasta la sala. -Ahora que dejamos todo eso en claro, aquí van los consejos del maestro Wilde. -Alzó una pata y apuntó con un dedo a ningún lugar en especifico. -Esto es conocimiento directo de la fuente de los sabios Zanahorias, destilada por años de sabiduría, perspicacia e instinto. Sigue estas simples guías al pie de la letra y traerás honor a este departamento! Lista?

-Luego de ese drama que acabas de hacer no, para nada -Dijo ella, logrando por un momento divertirse en su situación. -Pero tomare toda la ayuda que pueda.

-Primero que todo, si quiere pagar, déjalo que pague. -Judy abrió la boca pero Nick la detuvo al instante. -Sé que me vas a sermonear con eso de igualdad, machismo y un millón de cosas mas pero confía en mi en esto: Si decide dividir la cuenta bien, pero si quiere pagar todo también, de acuerdo? Todos quieren tener una dama que se pague sola pero la primera vez es cuestión de orgullo, bien?

-De acuerdo -Murmuró Judy con una notable cara de disgusto al escuchar lo desagradable de aquella ultima oración.

-Segundo, no se te ocurra hablar de trabajo. Te juro Zanahorias que si me llego a enterar que tu primera cita en Zootopia fue un desastre porque lo único de lo que hablaste fue de trabajo voy a salir a la calle, comprare un periódico, lo voy a enrollar y te voy a pegar en la cabeza.

-Se hablar de más cosas que de trabajo Nick! -Exclamó Judy, insultada. -Soy una coneja joven en una ciudad moderna. No soy tan cuadrada como mi apariencia profesional pudiese indicar!

-Mas te vale. Y la tercera, -Nick respiró profundo antes de continuar, sufriendo la carga de impartir tanta sabiduría a su compañera. -Piensas irte a su casa/apartamento/madriguera cuando terminen?

Como muchas veces aquel día Judy maldijo lo muy torpe que podía llegar a ser a la hora de mentir, sobre todo cuando las apuestas están tan altas, pues lo único que se escapó de sus labios fue un tembloroso _No sé_.

Nick suspiró y le sonrió, inspirándole confianza. -De acuerdo, escúchame bien: Si al final te inclinas porque si él se va a dar cuenta. Cualquier macho que se respete, no importa la raza, se da cuenta. Pero también sabe que el peor error que puede hacer en su vida es obligar a la mejor y más conocida oficial de la ciudad a ir a cualquier lado, lo que significa que al final todo dependerá de ti. -Le pasó un pulgar por la mejilla, reconfortándola -El único consejo que te puedo dar aquí es que no seas una tonta y pienses que alguna de las dos opciones es denigrante o errónea. Espero que este demás que te este diciendo eso.

Nick se arrodilló y miró a Judy a los ojos, feliz por ver la confianza que la caracterizaba retornar a sus pupilas. -Eso es todo Zanahorias. Lo único que me queda es desearte suerte y rezar porque aparezcas viva en la mañana.

Judy estalló en risas y se abalanzó sobre Nick, abrazándolo con fuerza. Como muchas veces atrás, sin su apoyo moral colapsaría como un castillo de cartas. Cómo alguien podía tenerle tanta paciencia por las tonterías que la alteraban no tenía idea, pero agradecía todos los días porque esa persona existiera y estuviese para ella en momentos como este. -No te decepcionare Nick, ya lo veras.

Pero el zorro no respondió, pues no valdría la pena decirle a Judy que aquello no era una competencia. _Al menos eso la mantendrá enfocada_ pensó mientras se reía en su mente.

Judy dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta pero no dio tres pasos cuando se volteo de repente y miró a Nick con ojos de suplica. -Nick, antes de irme quiero pedirte algo, y está bien si no quieres pero me gustaría mucho, mucho que pudieses hacerme este favor. -Abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro de inmediato, sintiéndose avergonzada. Finalmente reunió valor y se decidió a preguntar. -Si algo sale mal, si necesito apoyo, si... si te necesito... puedo llamarte?

Y en ese momento Nick solo pudo reírse pues solo a Judy se le ocurriría que, teniéndola frente a si tan preciosa, temerosa y vulnerable, con aquel vestido que la hacía ver tan linda como ella nunca podría imaginarse, podría decirle algo que no fuese -Zanahorias, voy a estar despierto hasta que salga el sol si es necesario. Si necesitas siquiera que salga a buscarte aquí estaré.

Aquellas fueron las palabras que Judy necesitaba. Radiante como un sol, se despidió y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, repentinamente preocupada por llegar tarde. Nick se tiró en el sofá, encendió la televisión y sacó el celular, incapaz de esperar a que su compañera retornase para escuchar todos los detalles, pues solo Judy es capaz de hacer que las tareas más simples suenen como una aventura. -Esta será la mejor anécdota en la historia de este departamento. Señor Orejas no sabe lo que le espera.

...

Los reflejos de Nick se dispararon desde que sus orejas percataron el sonido del cerrojo. Instintivamente salto del sofá, volviendo del mundo de los sueños del que había caído en algún momento de la noche.

-Estoy despierto! -Gritó para nadie en particular, mientras recobraba la compostura y se levantaba para recibir a Judy, dispuesto a escuchar cada hilarante detalle hasta que saliera el sol. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces y caminó en dirección a la puerta a la vez que sacaba su sonrisa mas pretenciosa -Vaya vaya, quien será que está llegando a casa a estas horas?

Nick le dio un vistazo a su compañera y de inmediato la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Aun cuando ella tenía una cálida sonrisa sus ojos mostraron por una fracción de segundo que las cosas no salieron como ninguno de los dos esperaba. Judy caminó hasta su compañero, lo abrazo y salió en dirección a su habitación. -Gracias por haberme esperado Nick.

Nick la siguió con los ojos hasta entrar a la habitación. Al ver que ni siquiera se preocupo por encender la luz un nudo se formo en la garganta del zorro. Con un pesado suspiro caminó hasta el cuarto y se quedó de pie un momento observando a Judy, sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando a ningún lugar en particular. _Tan mal fue?_ se preguntó Nick con desaire. Pensó si era prudente dejarla sola en aquel momento pero antes de darse respuesta ya estaba sentado a su lado, rodeándola por los hombros. Una sonrisa agridulce se formo en la boca de la coneja.

-Quieres hablar al respecto? -Fue lo único que dijo el zorro, esperando que su compañera reaccionara.

Después de varios segundos Judy sonrió con notoria falsedad. -Por desgracia no tengo mucho que contarte Nick. Supongo que no era muy interesante para él. -Dijo, pasándose una pata por la cabeza. -Quizás mi imagen como modelo en Zootopia era lo único que le llamaba la atención. A lo mejor estaba esperando algo diferente a esta conejita de campo.

Al escuchar aquello Nick alzó las cejas, sorprendido. -No te lo creo. En serio?

-Así es -Dijo ella con una mueca. -Le ahorre el sufrimiento de mi presencia ofreciéndole irnos más temprano. Adivina cuantos segundos le tomo aceptar aquella oferta?

-Oh Zanahorias... -Fue lo único que Nick alcanzó decir antes de traerla hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza. Si bien había visto y oído bastantes cosas sin sentido en lo que llevaba vivo en Zootopia, escuchar que alguien menospreciase a un animal tan extraordinario como Judy debía estar entre las más inverosímiles. Sin embargo la realidad es que algunas veces las cosas salen así y como en todo en la vida a veces se gana y otras se pierde. Judy estaba triste y decepcionada pero aquello era un desenlace que sabía, podía pasar. Ahora le tocaba recomponerse y aprender de la situación. Nick no iba a insultar su inteligencia diciéndole cosas tan vánales como _Todo va a salir bien_ y _El se lo pierde_.

Lo que ahora importaba era ver el vaso medio lleno.

-Ahora que estamos en ese tema -Empezó Nick, fingiendo desinterés -Tengo que salir a comprar un periódico? Por favor no me hagas eso Zanahorias, que es muy tarde.

Al recordar la amenaza de hace unas horas las orejas de Judy se alzaron y su rostro se llenó de orgullo -Nicholas Wilde déjame decirte que de lo único que tu compañera no habló fue de trabajo.

-Algo me dice que estas evitando el periódico.

-Mas te vale que lo creas! De hecho, yo fui que cargue la conversación. Debiste verme Nick! Hable de cine, de música, de la historia de Zootopia, de varias anécdotas que me has dicho de la ciudad. Estuve genial!

El zorro no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a su compañera, recompuesta y llena de energía.

-Y que hay del Señor Orejas?

-Asentía amablemente -Respondió con una mueca. -Era lo mismo que fuese mudo.

-Clásica técnica de cobardes. No puede ser -Dijo Nick, un ligero tono de malicia en sus palabras. Abrazó a Judy por la cintura y apoyó el mentón sobre uno de sus hombros. -Y dime, no te dijo siquiera lo bonita que estabas hoy?

-Nick! -Chilló Judy, retorciéndose pícaramente en los brazos de Nick, el pelaje de su cuello erizándose.

-De verdad no te dijo lo hermosa que te veías? -Insistió Nick, mesclando realidad con comedia como solo el sabia hacer, pues habían algunas verdades muy sencillas que pueden significar el mundo para alguien más. -No mencionó lo bien que te vez en ese vestido, linda como solo tú eres?

-No... -Alcanzó a decir Judy, sintiéndose sonrojar. Cerró los ojos y sonrió traviesa, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

-No se quedo mirándote, sus ojos diciendo _Como puede haber una coneja, entre tantas, tantas Y TANTAS tan neurótica y bonita en esta ciudad sin salvación_?

-No! -Respondió Judy entre risitas, sintiendo el aliento de Nick cerca de sus orejas.

-Eso significa entonces que podemos confirmar el torpe conejo que era el Señor Orejas, verdad?

Pero Judy no respondió, decidida a disfrutar estos últimos momentos de su cita, por mucho los mejores. Allí, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, sintiéndose protegida y querida por el único animal que no la decepcionaría, esperó a que Nick fuese que terminara el abrazo, deseando que ambos se durmiesen en aquella posición hasta que saliese el sol. Para sorpresa de ella, fue lo único de aquella noche que se cumplió como lo había deseado y sería lo único que ambos recordarían de aquel (innecesariamente) intenso día.

 **Fin.**


	5. Cap IV

**Cotidiano**

 **IV**

Judy se llevó las patas a las orejas cuando otro relámpago trono con fuerza, iluminando por completo el cielo. Frustrada, se dio vuelva en la cama y miró la lluvia caer fuera de la ventana, la expectativa de otro implacable tronar agotándola por la ansiedad. Se frotó el rostro y gruño malhumorada por la hora en la que aquella tormenta decidió manifestarse, incapaz de enojarse con sus orejas por ser tan sensibles.

Se acostó boca arriba y no pasó ni un minuto cuando el cielo se ilumino nuevamente y, un par de segundos después, el estallido de otro relámpago le hiso chocar los dientes. Pateó las sabanas fuera de la cama y se preparó para enterrar la cara en la almohada y gritar cuando un familiar sonido se escuchó desde su mesita de noche. Curiosa, extendió la pata y tomó su celular, revisando la mensajería. Más sorprendente que la hora era el hecho de que quien le escribía estaba durmiendo a un par de metros de distancia.

- _No puedes dormir Zanahorias?_ -Se leía el mensaje de Nick desde la radiante pantalla.

Judy se recordó del buen oído que su compañero también poseía y suspiró. - _Para nada. Que terrible que nuestras increíbles orejas tengan que sufrir de esta forma, cierto?_

- _Es el precio de ser tan perfectos_ -Vino la respuesta de Nick, lo cual la hiso reír. - _Hay tormentas así de intensas en Conejolandia?_

- _No de esta forma._ -Respondió, ignorando la burla. - _Ustedes los citadinos tienen acabado el clima de esta pobre ciudad._

- _Es una pena que tengas que ver lo barbárico de nuestros actos, pequeña flor de campo_ -Escribió Nick y Judy no pudo percibir si lo último fue un genuino elogio. Un nuevo mensaje llego de pronto. - _Reunión en la sala en un minuto_.

Al leer esto Judy levanto una ceja. - _Te refieres con "sala" a nuestra sala, allí afuera?_

- _Por supuesto que sí. La alternativa es quedarte tirada en la cama hasta que te salgan ojeras. Cupo limitado para esta fiesta privada Zanahorias._

Judy se mordió un dedo al pensar en la propuesta pero un nuevo relámpago hiso que sus orejas se cayeran y la obligaran a salir de la cama. Se dobló con pesadez y caminó en dirección a la puerta, preparándose en caso de que el zorro estuviese de suficiente humor como para burlarse de sus pantalones cortos y su blusa de dormir. Al salir se encontró a Nick caminando en dirección a la cocina y sus ojos rodaron al escuchar la frase "lindos pantaloncitos" salir de su boca con la cantidad perfecta de sarcasmo que solo el podía generar. Se sentó en el sofá y al ver hacia las ventanas sintió un escalofrió al notar como la oscuridad allá afuera parecía eterna, infinita.

-Pensé que usarías tapones para los oídos en situaciones como esta. -Dijo Judy, buscando conversación mientras Nick caminaba por la cocina.

-Tengo tapones, pero luego de ser policía los deje. -Respondió con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador -No me siento cómodo ante la idea de que pudiese recibir alguna llamada de emergencia y no escucharla -Judy sonrió al escuchar esto, orgullosa de lo profesional que era Nick. -Aja! Aquí esta!

Nick caminó en dirección al sofá con lo que parecía ser una botella en mano y se sentó al lado de Judy, empujándola suavemente. Con agilidad le pasó una copa mientras ponía la suya entre las piernas para quitar el corcho de la botella. Judy resopló. -En serio Nick?

El zorro fingió estar dolido por el tono de sus palabras -Zanahorias, la única cosa en la vida contra la que no podemos pelear es con la Madre Naturaleza. Lo único que podemos hacer es tornar nuestra estadía lo más cómoda posible en lo que ella nos recuerda, de forma implacable, que nos domina a todos. -Aun en la oscuridad los dientes de Nick brillaron al sonreír. -Ya verás lo acertado que estoy. Claro está, no voy a forzarte a beber sola con un depredador a tan tardes horas de la noche. Lo último que quisiera es que Mama Hopps tuviese una mala impresión de mi si se lo contaras.

La única respuesta de Judy fue una severa mirada a la vez que levantaba su copa. El zorro la rodeó por los hombros mientras servía el vino, el dulce olor inundando sus narices. Nick llenó la suya y colocó la botella en el suelo antes de chocarlas suavemente -A no pasar noches terribles solos nunca más. Qué tal?

Judy aprobó por completo aquel brindis y, aunque genuinamente tenía dudas sobre la idea de beber hasta que la tormenta terminase o hasta que colapsara por la embriaguez, como muchas otras veces aceptó que la vida es una aventura constante. Sintiéndose segura al lado de Nick apoyó su peso en el sofá y empezó a beber el rojizo liquido, tranquilizándola de inmediato.

Rápidamente los segundos se volvieron minutos y (realmente no estaban seguros) los minutos horas. Mientras el contenido de la botella disminuía los relámpagos eran menos luminosos y ruidosos, mas aun por los constantes murmullos y risitas que producían ambos compañeros, sus estómagos cálidos y sus cabezas ligeras. Cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta que la tormenta se había calmado (lo cual había ocurrido hacia más de 15 minutos, pero ya se encontraban en la fase de reír como tontos) y solo caía una fresca llovizna, ambos suspiraron con tranquilidad. Nick tomó las copas y las colocó en el suelo para recostarse en el brazo del mueble. Atrajo a Judy hacia sí y la abrazó con un brazo y la cola.

Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo, el sueño cubriéndolos a media que veían la lluvia caer. De repente las orejas de Judy se levantaron para luego caer con la misma velocidad. Nick pensó en ignorar aquella reacción pero la curiosidad pudo más que el.

-En que piensas Zanahorias? -Preguntó con voz somnolienta.

Judy tardo unos segundos en responder -En nada. -Fue lo único que dijo, dejando escapar una risita.

-En serio Zanahorias? Estamos bebidos y acurrucados en un sofá en la oscuridad y aun así tienes vergüenza?

Judy estalló en risas y no pudo evitar golpear al zorro en el pecho. Gruño por un instante y levantó la cabeza para ver al zorro en los ojos. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y le quito importancia. -Me di cuenta que esta escena es un poco romántica, es todo.

Nick miró la ventana, donde la tranquila lluvia cubría Zootopia, las copas en el suelo y finalmente a la coneja que tenía en sus brazos. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza. -Sabes qué? realmente es una escena romántica pero por favor, que no se te ocurra llevarte la idea equivocada.

-HA! -Fue lo único que exclamó Judy en voz alta, alejándose del zorro con un empujón mientras le sacaba la lengua. -Creo que hay un animal en este departamento que ha bebido demasiado.

-Pues espero que sea yo -Respondió Nick, acercándose a Judy y abrazándola con fuerza. -No quisiera que me metieras en problemas con la señora Hopps con una llamada diciéndole lo feliz que estas bebiendo en medio de la noche, acurrucadita con un zorro.

Aquello fue suficiente para sacar un exhalo de la coneja. Con una mirada picara, volteó el rostro y le sonrió a Nick de la forma más natural posible -Pero Nick, eso sería imposible, y sabes por qué? -Preguntó, sin darle tiempo a responder -Porque les he dicho a mis padres incontables veces lo dulce y protector que eres y lo muy segura que estoy cuando estás conmigo.

Nick salto hacia atrás como si un rayo lo hubiese alcanzado -No te atreverías! -Exclamó, sintiendo como sus palabras lo emasculaban sin piedad.

-Por supuesto que si Nick. -Insistió Judy mientras se acercaba, sus palabras exageradamente dulces. El zorro intentó e intentó pero no pudo escapar del agarre de la coneja, quien no podía parar de reír. -Ellos saben que podría acostarme a tu lado y dormir como un ángel porque sé que no me pondrías ni un dedo encima. Muy por el contrario, me arroparías y me susurrarías al oído como soy la cosita que mas amas en todo el universo y todo sería perfecto en nuestro pequeño mundo.

Nick se rehusó a responder, dándose cuenta lo mucho que había subestimado las malas mañas que le había pegado a su compañera. Escondió el rostro mientras Judy se acostaba encima de él, riendo con tanta fuerza que su pelaje empezaba a mojarse de sudor y sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. Ambos se quedaron tumbados en el sofá mirando fijamente la ventana, ni un solo rastro de truenos y relámpagos a la vista; por primera vez la noche estaba en paz.

Tras unos minutos en los que ninguno sabía si el otro estaba durmiendo, Judy se acercó y besó la mejilla, cuello y hombro de Nick para luego volver a acostarse. -Nunca les diría algo así Nick, pero es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace estar a tu lado y sentirme segura.

Nick se rió en voz baja, el movimiento sacudiendo a Judy levemente. -Bueno, aun si se lo dijeras no es como si no fuese casi la verdad.

-En serio? -Preguntó Judy con picardía, su pequeña cola moviéndose involuntariamente. -Cien por ciento?

-Eh, quizás un treinta.

-No lo sé Nick, este ambiente me dice que estamos en los terrenos del ochenta, quizás noventa por ciento.

-No tientes tu suerte Zanahorias.

-La puedo tentar preguntándote si puedo quedarme a dormir aquí contigo? -Preguntó con un bostezo y un frotar de ojos, suficientemente alcoholizada para no percibir lo osado de aquella pregunta. -Si te soy muy pesada puedo irme a mi cuarto.

-Esa si es buena, tu pesada -Respondió el zorro con un tono burlón, enrollándose con su compañera. Luego de unos segundos y antes de caer profundamente dormido se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. -Zanahorias, si vamos a empezar a dormir juntos, debo preguntarte algo.

Las orejas de Judy se levantaron pero sus ojos apenas se abrieron -Primero que todo: Muy gracioso Nick. Segundo, ¿Que paso?

Nick respiró profundo, sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de tener que hacer aquella pregunta sobre la cual estaba en juego gran parte de su convivencia en el futuro. -Babeas cuando duermes?

-Ciertamente no Nicholas, no babeo en lo absoluto! -Exclamo Judy histérica, golpeándolo en el pecho.

-Aun cuando has bebido la noche anterior?

-Buenas noches oficial Wilde! -Fue la única respuesta que recibió, la cual pudo ser más severa si no hubiese sido porque estaba entrelazada con varias risas de parte de Judy.

Nick sacó su celular y el de Judy de sus bolsillos, los puso en modo silencioso y los arrojó al suelo. Miró por última vez la oscuridad fuera de la ventana y se alegro por tener por primera vez a alguien con quien sobrellevar las horribles noches de tormenta que tanto le molestaban. No mas levantarse molesto y beber hasta desmayarse en la soledad de su apartamento. Ahora al menos tenia alguien con quien sucumbir ante la madre naturaleza. Colocó una pata en el rostro de su compañera, acariciándole la mejilla y pasando a solo centímetros del delgado filamento que se escapaba de su boca el cual, se daría cuenta en el futuro, solo ocurría cuando bebía y dormía acurrucada con alguien, pues solo aquella coneja podía convertir el babear al dormir embriagada en un acto adorable.

 **Fin.**


	6. Cap V

**Cotidiano**

 **V**

Es algo extraño que alguien se levante riendo cuando tiene fiebre, pero eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió con Judy Hopps aquella madrugada de Domingo. Atontada por lo tarde de la hora y por el vaivén de la somnolencia y el dolor de cabeza, le tomó unos segundos de mirar alrededor del cuarto oscuro para saber donde estaba y recordar los graciosos momentos que tenía en su mente.

Con gran esfuerzo se sentó en el borde de la cama. Un escalofrió la hiso sacudir, sintiendo un ligero dolor recorrerla hasta la punta de sus orejas. Se abrazó a sí misma y, sintiendo el grueso material de la pijama de Nick que llevaba puesta, volvió a reírse al recordar como su compañero se había comportado al descubrir la noticia.

...

Para ser justos Judy sabía que no fue justo ocultarle la enfermedad a Nick y que este lo supiera solo cuando esta colapso al terminar su turno pero con el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose debía saber que a ella le gustaba resolver algunos de sus problemas sola. Sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como ella esperaba pues al quedarse sin energías solo le quedó chocarse de cara contra el suelo y escuchar la histérica reacción de Nick, quien jura nunca entrar en pánico sin importar la situación.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue estar derrumbada en el asiento del pasajero de la patrulla explicándole a Nick lo poco peligroso que era una fiebre en un conejo y como estaría bien al día siguiente así que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, pero aun con esas palabras el zorro no podía mantener la calma, murmurando para sí mismo con el pelaje erizado. Cuando finalmente llegaron al apartamento Judy salió del vehículo y subió las escaleras por sí misma, riéndose y pidiéndole excusas por el susto que le causo. Disculpas que no servirían de mucho pues solo le tomó dar dos pasos dentro del apartamento para colapsar nuevamente.

...

Judy se llevó las patas a las mejillas sin saber si el dolor que sentía en la cara era solo de la fiebre o estaba ligado con las caídas que tuvo. Ahora que pensaba con más claridad dejó de sonreír y empezó a sentiré fatal al pensar en lo mortificado que su compañero estuvo todo ese tiempo.

...

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente todo el cuerpo de Judy estaba adolorido y aunque la cama en la que estaba era bastante cómoda no parecía servir de nada en ese momento. Su cabeza latía con fuerza y apretó la sabana con las patas mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en un escalofrió. Sintió todo su pelaje cubrirse de sudor y gruño al pensar que tendría que lavar todas las sabanas desde que saliera de esta, lo cual hiso que se diera cuenta, para su horror, que no se encontraba en su cama.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada mas Nick se apareció por la puerta, notoriamente tenso. "No me interesa escucharlo Zanahorias. Los dos sabemos que mi cama es mas cómoda así que ahórratelo."

Judy apretó los labios, sintiéndose terrible al ver el estado del Zorro. "Lo lamento Nick. Debí deci-"

Nick levantó una pata para callarla. "Como te sientes?"

Judy quería decirle que todo estaba bien pero dos veces había dicho esas palabras y dos veces le había causado terror, así que prefirió confiar y poner su vida en manos de su compañero, como hacia todos los días. "Estoy un poco adolorida y tengo un poco de frio" dijo, sabiendo ambos lo falsos que eran esos 'un poco' con solo verla.

"Un paso a la vez Zanahorias. Así es como derrotaremos a nuestro adversario." Respondió Nick con falsa jocosidad. Saltó a su armario y tras buscar en los rincones más profundos sacó lo que para Judy debían ser las pijamas más gruesas que había visto en su vida. "Confía en mí, no hay nada mejor que ponerse esto y arroparse una noche de invierno con el aire acondicionado a más no poder, pero eso es una aventura para otra ocasión."

Judy sonrió una débil sonrisa mientras se sentaba con gran esfuerzo en la cama. Levantó los brazos y, sintiéndose vulnerable como nunca en su vida, dejó que Nick le quitara las ropas y la ayudara a vestirse. Su ultimo recuerdo de ese fragmento fue como se avergonzó mas por la forma en la que Nick la tocaba, aterrado y con cuidado como si se tratara de un cristal que podía romperse ante el mas mínimo roce, que por su desnudez.

...

Judy puso los pies en el suelo y lo sintió como si estuviese hecho de hielo. Salió con pasos cortos del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina bajo la oscuridad y el silencio sepulcral de la madrugada. Dio una mirada al interior y de su boca salió un gemido de melancolía al ver el desastre de utensilios y el esfuerzo inhumano que había tras de ellos.

...

Más que por los escalofríos y el dolor de cuerpo, esta vez Judy se levantó por el fuerte olor que llego a su nariz y el incesante sonar de utensilios de cocina que se filtraban por la puerta entreabierta.

Con un esfuerzo (que le causo bastante vergüenza) fue capaz de levantar las orejas y, ignorando el extraño olor a zanahorias, escuchó la voz de su compañero hablando frenéticamente. "Mamá Hopps? Si, ya estoy de vuelta. Solo estaba subiendo el resto de las compras. Que cuales zanahorias traje? Tendrá que ser mas especifica pues en siendo zanahorias las traje todas, así que tendrá que preguntarme la tonalidad, forma, tamaño... Pero no se preocupe, soy bueno aprendiendo sobre la marcha y el agua está casi empezando a hervir así que no se preocupe."

Judy estaba sorprendida, no solo por el hecho de que Nick tuviese el numero de su madre, sino por el hecho de que estaba intentando hacer la sopa patentada de la familia Hopps para ella, lo cual le produjo una sensación agridulce pues, aunque era por mucho el acto más amoroso que su compañero estaba haciendo hasta la fecha, fallaría rotundamente pues algunas cosas no estaban hechas para ser reproducidas por simples mortales, y la sopa Hopps era una de ellas.

...

Judy espió dentro de la olla encima de la estufa y, aunque el viscoso contenido era para nada apetecible, sintió un enorme desaire al recordar que Nick nunca la levantó para comer y no sabía si fue porque quería dejarla descansar o porque se sentía avergonzado de su creación, lo cual sería doble de penoso pues no importase que tan malo hubiera sido el resultado final ella se lo hubiese tomado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Eres un zorro demasiado bueno para este mundo_ se dijo Judy sonriente, dirigiéndose a su habitación para besarle las mejillas y agradecerle en voz baja antes de ir a acostarse, pero al asomar la cabeza por la puerta se dio cuenta que su pequeña habitación estaba vacía. Se adentró y pasó la mano sobre la cama, confirmando que Nick no estaba oculto bajo las sabanas.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior Judy se dirigió al cuarto de Nick para buscar su celular y confirmarle que se encontraba bien, temerosa de que el paranoico zorro haya salido a buscar una inútil medicina que alguna aplicación móvil le recomendó o incluso peor, que haya salido a casa de su padres porque solo Nick podría hacer una locura así. Se subió a la cama y se arrastró hacia la mesita de noche opuesta donde su celular estaba cargando. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó sus ojos miraron al suelo en el borde de la cama y suspiró sorprendida: Tirado en todo lo largo de la alfombra, cubierto por una sabana con detalles de zanahorias que debió tomar de su cuarto, se encontraba Nick durmiendo plácidamente.

 _No lo hiciste Nick!_ Susurró Judy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quien no pudo resistir bajar y acostarse frente a él en el suelo. Desaliñado, en una posición terriblemente incomoda y con un ligero babear, para Judy ahora mismo no había cosa más adorable y que mas quería en el mundo como Nick, por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse y besarle la mejilla una, dos y tres veces, haciendo que el zorro se levantase de repente.

"Estoy despierto!" Murmuró mientras se limpiaba el hocico y miraba de un lado a otro, intentando ubicarse. Finalmente se percato de la coneja que tenia frente a sí y le extendió una pata. "Zanahorias! Estas viva!"

Judy sonrió al ver lo hábil que era Nick en ocultar su preocupación. "Así es Nick. De no ser por ti estarían recogiendo mis pedazos en la mañana." Dijo ella, sabiendo que recordarle lo insignificante que era una fiebre en un conejo no serviría de nada.

"Que puedo decir? Mis talentos no dejan de aumentar. Ya puedo agregar 'enfermería' a la lista."

"No te olvides de cocinero." Dijo Judy sacándole la lengua. Ni siquiera Nick podía menospreciar el desastre que había dejado en la cocina pues bajó las orejas y sonrió torpemente.

"Voy a ser humilde y no voy a agregar ese a la lista por ahora." Dijo riendo, pero luego de unos segundos su sonrisa se desvaneció y no pudo aguantar más. Rodeó a Judy con una pata y se acercó a ella, abrazándola con afecto. Judy le pasó las manos por la cabeza y le dejó abrazarla por un largo tiempo pues era lo único que podía hacer luego de haberle causado el estrés de aquel día.

"Fue injusto de mi parte asustarte de esa forma Nick. Tengo que aprender que no soy una isla y que te preocupas por mí. Puedes perdonarme?"

Nick permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Claro. Lo que sea por mi compañera apestosa."

En una fracción de segundo Judy se acordó lo mucho que había sudado con la fiebre y el tiempo que había pasado desde que había tomado un baño por lo que chilló con fuerzas que no había tenido en todo el día mientras intentaba alejar la cara del zorro de su cuello. "Nick! Te voy a matar!"

"No seas así Zanahorias. Con todo lo que me esforcé creo que me merezco la recompensa de hundirme en tu exótica y excitante esencia de conejita sudada."

"Te odio tanto Nick. Te odio, te odio, te odio!" Exclamaba Judy entre risas, golpeándolo con los puñetazos mas débiles que había lanzado en su vida. Por más que intento no pudo evitar quitarse al zorro de encima y, aunque luego de un minuto estaba rendido y durmiendo profundamente, se permitió quedarse en sus brazos y sentirse protegida pues, aunque sabia cuidarse sola, sabía que sobrellevar las cosas por su cuenta ya no era una opción.

 **Fin.**


	7. Cap VI

**Cotidiano**

 **VI**

Nick arrastraba las patas mientras subía las escaleras hacia el apartamento. Con el cuello de la camisa desabotonado y la corbata suelta sobre los hombros, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado por los sucesos de aquella noche, por mucho que intentó evadirlo. Todavía era suficientemente temprano como para escuchar el sonido de vehículos en la distancia, lo cual acentuaba lo terrible que había sido su cita.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y las acercó a la cerradura. Antes de girar el pomo dejó caer sus hombros y se permitió sentirse miserable una última vez antes de enfrentar el rostro lleno de expectativa de su compañera.

...

Mientras se vestía frente al espejo Nick no podía evitar reírse al ver a Judy detrás suyo moviéndose y saltando de un lado a otro. Sus enormes ojos radiantes lo miraban por todos los ángulos y los escenarios en su cabeza mantenían su boca en una perpetua sonrisa.

"Zanahorias, necesito que te calmes." Dijo Nick en el tono más serio que su sonrisa le permitió mientras luchaba con la corbata en el cuello.

"Estoy calmada Nick" Respondió Judy dando un salto, resistiendo la tentación de tomar incontables fotos con su celular. _Te lo confisco de tal forma que te tomará meses de burocracia recuperarlo_ le amenazó su compañero en el primer intento. "Es simple emoción. Estoy tan feliz por ti!"

Nick suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Supo aquella mañana que por mucho que lo intentase alguien terminaría informándole a Judy que tenía una cita esa noche y aunque ocultó como la conoció, como se veía e incluso su nombre, alguien estuvo en el momento correcto para darse cuenta y este le dijo a alguien, que le dijo a alguien, que obviamente le dijo a Clawhauser, quien le dijo a Judy.

Por supuesto la reacción fue como era de esperarse: Judy se apareció en el apartamento iguales parte enojada y extasiada. Sujetó a Nick por el cuello de la camisa, sacudiéndolo y reprochándole lo cruel que era por ocultarle ese secreto para un segundo después abrazarlo y reír como una hermanita menor. Para su crédito no preguntó ningún detalle de la cita pues sabía que Nick nunca, NUNCA cedería pero eso no le importaba a esas alturas. Nick se jactaba de vivo, astuto y suave por lo que su gusto por las hembras debía ser cuanto menos respetable.

Lo que siguió para Nick fueron los minutos más incómodos que había vivido en mucho tiempo ya que Judy no paraba de asomarse por la puerta de su cuarto para ver cómo estaba y si necesitaba alguna ayuda, lo cual le obligó a permitirle entrar para que a la coneja no le diera un infarto o un dolor de cuello. Criticaba, preguntaba, sugería y chillaba, y Nick no estaba realmente seguro de si amaba u odiaba lo errático de su compañera esa noche. Lo que si sabía era que no podía enojarse con ella pues no había nadie en esa ciudad con tan buenas intenciones como ella.

"Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó, haciendo que Nick volviera a la realidad, el cual tenía los dedos de las patas entrelazados en la corbata.

"Lo tengo bajo control Zanahorias. Solo dame cinco minutos para debilitarla"

Aquel comentario no le causo gracia a Judy. Se acercó por un lado y quitó las patas de Nick del cuello. Tomó la corbata y la alisó suavemente antes de amarrarla de forma experta.

"Sabes que no te voy a dejar salir de aquí a menos que estés perfecto Nick" Dijo Judy sonriente mientras sus patas se movían ágilmente. En tan solo unos segundos la corbata estaba atada de forma impecable con un nudo que solo podía verse en los anuncios de ropas más exquisitos de la televisión. Judy le pasó las manos por el cuello de la camisa y sonrió satisfecha. "Miren nada más que zorro tan apuesto. No puede ser nada más que la verdad si ese comentario acaba de salir de mi boca, no crees?"

Nick sonrió mostrando los colmillos. Tomó las manos de Judy y su rostro perdió la gracia súbitamente. "Zanahorias, necesito que bajes las expectativas."

"No me vengas con eso Nick. Tienes esto bajo cont-"

"No Judy, es en serio." -Interrumpió el y Judy supo que debía callarse pues la había llamado por su nombre. Nick entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le sonrió ligeramente. "Yo no soy fácil de tratar y tengo una reputación que me precede aun siendo policía, eso lo sabes. No te dije de esta cita porque puede ser un rotundo fracaso debido a mi historial y eres muy emocional, por lo que se que te puede causar desaire. Esto es solo salir, pasar un buen rato y volver."

Judy abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de inmediato. Sus orejas cayeron y se sintió diminuta. "Nick, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Claro que sí! Si no fuera así yo fuera el único que lavara la ropa en esta casa." El comentario hiso enojar a Judy pues no pudo evitar reír por mucho que lo intentó. "Escúchame. Necesito que me mires a los ojos y me digas que vas a estar bien si me vez entrar temprano por esa puerta. Puedes hacer eso por mi Zanahorias?"

El labio inferior de Judy tembló y luchó por decir lo que realmente tenía en la mente. "De acuerdo Nick. Te lo prometo con una condición!" Soltó las patas de Nick y le agarró las mejillas, sacudiéndolo suavemente. "Si es un fracaso y sales temprano quiero que me llames. Es lo único que pido. Si no lo haces voy a estar en el suelo rodando en el suelo de la angustia!"

El zorro arqueó una ceja y le hiso una mueca. "Que maduro de tu parte Zanahorias. De acuerdo, es un trato."

"Es un trato!" Repitió Judy antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. "Vas a romper el record de malas citas que tiene este departamento Nick, sé que si. Todas las esperanzas están en ti!" Le susurró en la oreja, suspirando con satisfacción.

...

"No puedes decir que no cumplí mi parte del trato Zanahorias" Se dijo Nick, volviendo al presente. No había pasado un minuto desde que la cita empezó a caer en picada cuando se levantó, dejó el dinero en la mesa, marcó el numero de su compañera y retornó hacia su apartamento con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Aquí al menos solo tenía que tolerar los 10 minutos de histeria de Judy para luego poder dormir y olvidarse de lo ocurrido. _Si hay algo de lo que no te puedes escapar es de tu pasado Wilde_ murmuró para si antes de sacudir la cabeza y dejar aquel fiasco atrás.

Abrió la puerta y no dio dos pasos antes de soltar las llaves en el piso y quedar paralizado: Sentada en la mesa vistiendo un sencillo vestido con diseños florales se encontraba Judy, con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada picara. Por suerte para Nick, ya había desarrollado la capacidad de no sorprenderse demasiado cuando algo dentro del apartamento no tenía mucho sentido ( _Es lo que pasa cuando un zorro y una coneja comparten techo_ se habían dicho en más de una ocasión en medio de disparates que ocurrían fuera de su control). Se inclinó para recoger las llaves, dio un par de pasos y exhalo profundamente antes de enfrentarse a lo que sea que estaba cocinándose en la mente de Judy. "Lindo vestido Zanahorias. Que podemos hacer por ti esta noche?"

Sin perder un segundo Judy saltó de la mesa y caminó hacia Nick. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomo su rostro entre sus patas y lo acerco a si, besándole las mejillas. Luego le quitó la corbata de los hombros y empezó a anudarla nuevamente en su cuello de forma lenta y experta. "Si te lo digo prometes actuar como un adulto?"

"Ya estoy vestido como uno, para variar."

Judy negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Se mordió los labios y se encogió de hombros. "No quiero que tengas un mal recuerdo de esta noche considerando lo apuesto que estas. Te prometí no hacer un teatro y no lo hare pero luego pensé 'Oficial Hopps, no vas a ayudar a tu compañero en su momento de dificultad?'. Se me ocurrieron muchos planes pero casi todos eran muy complicados o se iban a salir de control muy rápido así que me tuve que conformar con ofrecerte unos minutos de mi simplona compañía, si querías claro está. Sé que no voy a verme como las coquetas mujeres de ciudad que tanto le gustan a ustedes los citadinos pero cuando lo intento soy buena compañía."

Judy terminó de amarrar la corbata, nuevamente orgullosa de lo perfecto del nudo. Se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la cocina. "Despeje un poco el balcón y compre una botella de vino ya que solo queda el vino bueno y ya hablamos que el vino bueno es solo para casos de emergencias. Sea cual sea tu decisión estaré ahí afuera regocijándome en el hecho de que fui uno de los pocos animales que te vio arregladito y vestidito, así que eres bienvenido de acomp-"

Unas patas rodearon la cintura de Judy haciendo que esta se congelara al instante. Sintió su suave cola apretarse entre su cuerpo y el de Nick, haciendo que sus orejas se dispararan en el aire.

"N-Nick!?" Chilló ella sin saber cómo reaccionar, mas aun por la nada inocente risita que escuchaba.

"Dígame"

"No me vengas con eso de _dígame_! Que estás haciendo?"

"Estoy abrazando a una dama que me quiere sobremanera y que no merezco. Aproveche que estaba distraída para tenerla en mis brazos ya que oportunidades como esta no se desperdician y además porque esta noche está muy atractiva..."

Judy giró la cabeza, rehusándose a perder aquel juego, y lo miró con los ojos llenos de expectativa. "Si?"

"...Para ser una coneja."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, apretados el uno al otro, mirándose a los ojos. Judy le posó una pata en el rostro, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar de forma seductora. "Oh Nicholas, si tan solo hubieses sido un zorro serio por un par de segundos más," dio una pausa para continuar en un susurro. "Te habrías ganado que esta conejita sacara la basura por un mes entero."

Nick se separó de Judy y se puso las manos en el corazón, fingiendo estar emocionalmente devastado. "No me digas algo así Zanahorias! Tu crueldad no tiene límites algunas veces."

"Así es la vida en la gran ciudad Nick. Sin embargo aun me tienes a mí, al balcón y el vino barato. Te apuntas?

"Algunas preguntas tienen respuestas muy obvias Zanahorias, no crees?" Respondió Nick, tomando con fingido jubilo el brazo que Judy le había extendido de forma caballerosa. Caminaron hasta el balcón del apartamento, las cuatro plantas que mantenían allí movidas hacia un lado, y observaron la ciudad hasta donde el horizonte permitía, viendo los transeúntes disminuir y las luces apagarse para dar paso a las horas donde lo mejor era estar acompañado de alguien especial.

Nick miró de reojo a Judy, en aquel simple vestido con el estilo que la caracterizaba. Simple, genuina y natural, aun después de tanto tiempo de vivir juntos Nick no estaba seguro de si ella sabía lo bella que podía ser. _Realmente es demasiado gentil para este mundo_ pensó al ver las cosas por las que se hacía pasar por él y por los demás.

"Hey Nick," dijo Judy, sacando al zorro de su ensimismamiento. "Te puedo pedir un favor?"

"Es lo mínimo que puedes pedir con todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy Zanahorias."

"Puedes tirarnos una foto? Este vestido no tiene bolsillos y no tengo donde poner el celular. A quien se le ocurre hacer vestidos sin bolsillos?" Terminó ella en un susurro.

"No veo por qué no. Si no tengo evidencias de esta noche mi historial de salidas será tan malo como el tuyo" Dijo Nick con una sonrisa. Ambos se dieron vuelta para poner la ciudad como fondo. Juntaron las mejillas y posaron. Luego de tirada la foto Nick acercó el celular para ver el resultado y ambos se quedaron inmóviles al verla y tener el mismo pensamiento en la mente. Un pensamiento que en el futuro no sería la gran cosa pero que ahora se sentía intrusivo, casi alienígena pues anteriormente nunca había ocurrido.

 _No deberíamos vernos tan bien juntos_ repetía la mente de ambos mientras procesaban la foto, absorbiendo lo natural de sus sonrisas, el brillo de sus pelajes, el radiar de sus ojos y la cálida sensación que se producía en el estomago al verla.

Nick fue el primero en reaccionar, buscando a Judy en la lista de contactos. Presionó la opción de envió y al recibir la confirmación se dio cuenta que su pata temblaba ligeramente. Luego le siguió Judy quien se giro hacia él y lo abrazó con afecto por la cintura mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, siendo el gesto más natural que sus entrañas le pedían en aquel momento. En la mesa dentro del apartamento el celular de Judy lanzó un sonido de notificación al recibir la imagen y ambos sintieron que aquel sonido marcaba el inicio de un nuevo momento muy diferente al que habían vivido hasta ahora o más bien, una nueva etapa de vida pues como se darían cuenta cuando un par de meses después Nick la invitase a salir por mera curiosidad, no desearían a nadie más en sus vidas salvo el uno al otro.

 **Fin.**


	8. Cap VII

**Cotidiano**

 **VII**

Sentados en el sofá aquella noche Nick no podía evitar sonreír al ver de reojo a su compañera, quien se movía disimuladamente y se mordía los labios de vez en vez de forma intranquila. Como en otras ocasiones fingió que no se daba cuenta de la situación y esperó a que su compañera se volviera un manojo de nervios antes de intervenir pues si había una situación en la que Judy no podía ser mas adorable era cuando quería preguntar algo pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

Nick sabía que si hiciera las historias nadie le creería pues allá afuera no había nadie que se expresara con mayor sobriedad y carácter que Judy. Sin pensar jamás que una pregunta era muy tonta, se enfrentaba a cosas que no conocía con la misma actitud que la caracterizaba: Directa y sin rodeos. Sin embargo, no todas las preguntas se hacen allá afuera y cuando compartes techo con alguien más es inevitable que algunas preguntas sean difíciles de articular.

Y claro está, Nick disfrutaba sobremanera cuando esas preguntas ocurrían pues no importa cuántas veces le ha dicho que puede preguntarle lo que sea ( _he lavado tu ropa interior y comprado tus artículos femeninos demasiadas veces para avergonzarme con tus preguntas Zanahorias_ ), la coneja siempre terminaba cayendo en esa rutina y como era de esperarse, al zorro solo le quedaba disfrutar del espectáculo.

Por eso sabía perfectamente que Judy no estaba enfocada en la película que estaban viendo aquella noche (Y para ser sinceros el tampoco, pues ella no era la mejor a la hora de decidir filmes) sino en una pregunta o petición que le llego a su mente en algún momento de la noche y no la dejaría en paz hasta que encontrara el valor para preguntársela a su compañero.

Fue cuando empezó a morderse las uñas que Nick intervino. Se inclinó lentamente y preguntó en el tono más serio que pudo conseguir "Zanahorias, hay algo que no te está dejando disfrutar esta obra maestra del séptimo arte? Te ves un poco distraída."

Judy se sobresaltó al escuchar a Nick tan cerca suyo, sus orejas disparándose hacia el cielo. Giró la cabeza y le sonrió con todos los dientes. "No Nick, para nada!" Dijo. Nick solo tuvo que esperar un par de segundos antes de que Judy tomara el control remoto y pusiera la televisión en mudo "Hey Nick?"

"Si?" Preguntó Nick, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no estallar en risas mientras fingía indiferencia.

"Puedo pedirte algo?" La voz de la coneja era casi un susurro, cosa que tranquilizo al zorro sobremanera.

 _Es algo súper pequeño_ se dijo Nick, conociendo la forma en la que su compañera sacaba de proporción algunas cosas. "Supongo qu-?"

"Pero está bien si no quieres! Sabes que puedes decirme que no!" Interrumpió ella de repente, alzando la voz.

 _Pequeño Y absurdo_ pensó Nick con alivio. "Entendido fuerte y claro Zanahorias. Pregunta cuando quieras."

Judy exhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos. Repentinamente se paró en el sofá y acercó su cabeza a la de Nick, colocando su boca en una de sus orejas. Sin perder un segundo la coneja susurró la petición sin detenerse a fin de no perder el valor para luego sentarse nuevamente en su lugar.

Nick proceso lo que acababa de escuchar y miró a su compañera a los ojos. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que las mejillas de Nick se empezaron a inflar y sus labios empezaron a curvarse hacia arriba, imagen que alteró a Judy sobremanera.

"Nick, te juro que si te ríes voy a entrar a tu cuarto de noche y te voy a afeitar el cuerpo entero!" Chilló ella mientras se cubría las mejillas con las patas.

Nick giró la cabeza al lado contrario y se dio un par de segundos para tragar la histeria que recorría su cuerpo y se volteó nuevamente, maravillado por su fuerza de voluntad. Miró a Judy y se encogió de hombros. "No tengo problemas con tu petición Zanahorias. En tu cuarto o en el mío?"

Los ojos de Judy se abrieron de par en par. "Ahora Nick? Seguro? No tiene por qué ser ahora!"

"No veo por qué no" dijo Nick, absorbiendo lo adorable del pánico de su compañera. "O vas a decirme que prefieres ver la película en la que obviamente estas súper enfocada?"

Judy miró la televisión frente a ella, observando lo que parecía ser dos tigres hablando en frente de un maizal, y supo que no valía la pena mentir pues no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando en esa película y no podría inventarse una trama ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Giró a ver a Nick y le sonrió con timidez. "De verdad puedes hoy?"

Nick torció los ojos y se levantó del sofá. "Mi cuarto, quince minutos. Lávate las patas hasta que estén impecables. Voy a estar cepillándome." fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, dejando a Judy sola en la sala, quien repitió en su mente lo que le había pedido a su compañero una vez más. Sintió su corazón latir a toda máquina antes de salir disparada al baño de su habitación donde se lavo las patas una, dos, tres veces y espero con agonía a que los minutos pasaran. Al llegar el momento se sintió hiperventilando.

Caminó a pasos cortos hacia la habitación de Nick. Dentro, el zorro se encontraba acostado boca arriba con las patas cruzadas sobre su estomago. Miró a Judy y le hiso un gesto con la cabeza. La coneja se acercó y se sentó a su lado, visiblemente nerviosa.

Nick pudo haber hecho algún comentario pero, aunque se sintió tentado, decidió guardar silencio y tenerle un poco de paciencia. Sin embargo los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y el ambiente empezó a ponerse incomodo.

"En cualquier momento Zanahorias." Dijo Nick con un tono de aburrimiento mientras cerraba los ojos.

"No me presiones Nick. Ya casi estoy llegando." Fue la respuesta de Judy. Con tan solo darle un vistazo Nick sabía que estaba lejos de cumplir su parte de este encuentro. Extendió un brazo y agarró una de las muñecas de Judy, atrayendo su pata hacia su rostro. "Nick!" exclamó ella, tensándose por completo.

"Confía en mi Zanahorias. No voy a jugar con este tema." Le dijo Nick mirándola a los ojos para confortarla. Judy apretó los labios y asintió sombríamente con la cabeza. Dispuesto a terminar pronto con todo esto Nick exhalo suavemente, abrió la boca y acercó la pata de Judy hasta que uno de sus dedos tocó uno de sus colmillos.

El chillido de Judy hiso eco en la habitación y estaba tan rígida como una estatua. Cerró los ojos y una mescla de risas e hiperventilación se escapaban de su boca. Nick tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no estallar en risas y que los movimientos no la espantasen más de lo que ya estaba. Si bien sabia que pedirle algo tan simple como dejar tocarle sus colmillos terminaría en algo salido de control, no se esperaba aquello de la mejor policía de Zootopia, aun tomando en cuenta la historia de sus razas.

"Oh por Dios Nick, puedo sentirlos!" Exclamo Judy histérica al sentir el filo de sus colmillos, moviendo sus dedos apenas milímetros.

"Esa era tu petición Zanahorias. No puedes decir que no cumplo mi parte de los tratos" Dijo Nick, esforzándose por que su lengua no toque la pata de su compañera.

"Son tan largos!" Interrumpió Judy, totalmente inmersa en la experiencia. "Y tan filosos. Nick son tan filosos!"

 _Y así pide que no le digan adorable_ se dijo Nick en su mente, aterrorizado de abrir los ojos y ver una escena tan enternecedora que le haga levantarla en un abrazo. "No tienes que recordármelo tanto, me levanto todos los días con ellos. No vas a darle cariño a sus otros hermanos?"

Judy tragó sonoramente mientras sus dedos se movían entre los colmillos inferiores y superiores, dibujando sus contornos y sintiendo la presión de la punta en la yema de sus dedos. Su respiración se torno tan agitada que Nick no soportó mas y abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el rostro lleno de curiosidad y admiración que encontró frente a sí. Después de lo que debió ser un minuto entero Judy apartó la pata y se estremeció inconscientemente.

"Vaya que eso fue estresante." Dijo en voz baja, todavía sintiendo las filosas puntas en su piel.

"Para ti tal vez Zanahorias." Respondió Nick con una sonrisa mientras se pasaba la lengua por los dientes.

"No tienes la más remota idea Nick. Gracias, de verdad que si."

"Ni lo menciones Zanahorias. Lo que sea que ayude para que me tengas menos miedo."

Las orejas de Judy cayeron y antes de que pudiese decir alguna excusa Nick le palpó una pierna. "Sé que por eso querías tocar mis colmillos Zanahorias y está bien, no me molesta en lo más mínimo si se trata de ti. No te culpo por aun tenerme miedo, aunque sea minúsculo. No puedes sacudírtelo de tu ADN y yo nunca te lo voy a echar en cara. Sin embargo te admiro por intentarlo de cualquier forma. Muy propio de ti. No muchos tienen tu noble corazón."

Judy abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió ya que no quería hacer el agotado baile de pedir disculpas y sentirse miserable. Tomó la pata de Nick y la besó suavemente mientras le sonreía. "Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener Nick, lo sabías?"

"Por supuesto Zanahorias. Solo la crema de la crema de las amistades estaría dispuesto a que una coneja le meta su pata llena de bacterias en la boca para que pueda satisfacer su morbosa curiosidad."

"Déjame decirte Nicholas que saque un nuevo jabón solo para esta ocasión!" Exclamó Judy indignada, levantando el mentón. "Y aun así sabes lo muy lim- Nick!"

Judy fue interrumpida por Nick quien la presionó suavemente por los hombros. Antes de que se diera cuenta los papeles se habían cambiado pues ella se encontraba acostada boca arriba mientras Nick se encontraba sentada a su lado con una mirada maliciosa.

"N...Nick?" Preguntó Judy, quien no ocultaba lo nerviosa que se encontraba en aquel momento. Tan impactada estaba por aquel repentino cambio que apenas reaccionó cuando Nick empezó a levantarle la camiseta hasta exponer su estomago. La segunda vez que mencionó su nombre fue apenas un débil gemido y Judy se avergonzó de lo frágil que se sentía.

"No te preocupes Zanahorias. Solo quiero que vivas la experiencia 'depredador' al cien por ciento. Después de todo, no solo de los colmillos vivían mis antepasados"

Nick levantó una pata frente a Judy y extendió los dedos, liberando las filosas garras que se ocultaban en estos. Judy entendió de inmediato lo que su compañero pensaba hacer y sintió un vacio en el estomago mientras que su corazón latía a toda marcha. El miedo fue tanto que por un instante sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

Por suerte para ella, había pocos animales tan compasivos con ella como Nick, quien acercó su rostro al suyo y la tranquilizó diciéndole "Confía en mi Zanahorias. Yo me mato antes de maltratarte de cualquier forma."

Judy sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se puso las patas en la boca para calmarse. Nick se mordió el labio inferior para no reír mientras acercaba la pata al estomago descubierto de Judy. Cuando la uña de su dedo índice tocó la delicada piel pudo escuchar el grito de su compañera aun a través de sus patas.

Nick dejó su dedo en esa posición por varios segundos hasta que Judy dejó de respirar como si estuviese teniendo un ataque cardiaco. Con inmensa precisión movió la filosa uña de arriba a abajo y alrededor del vientre de Judy, haciéndola estremecer. Por suerte no tardó mucho para la coneja liberar su boca y colocar los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, entregándose a la experiencia. Miró a su compañero y sus mejillas se inflaron.

"Nick, quieres quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro?"

"Si sintieras los abdominales que estoy tocando lo entenderías Zanahorias," dijo Nick entre risas mientras Judy se tapaba los ojos con las patas.

"Debería reportarte con las autoridades zorro perverso!"

Ante este comentario Nick colocó las faltantes tres uñas en el estomago de Judy, haciendo que casi se mordiera la lengua. "Sabes qué? Con gusto me entregaría si eso significara verte explicando esta escena que estamos teniendo ahora mismo. Te lo imaginas? 'Si oficial, luego de quedar hipnotizada al tocar sus filosos colmillos de zorro alfa deje que me acostara y me acariciara la pancita pero al final me di cuenta que no era una gran idea'. Las noticias al día siguiente se escribirían solas."

La convulsión de la risa de Judy fue tal que Nick tuvo ocultar las uñas. Si bien ahora eran solo sus dedos que se encontraban tocándola decidió dejarlos ahí hasta donde ella lo permitiera pues, aun con todo lo que se diga en broma, si a Nick le preguntaran si disfrutó tocar el definido cuerpo de Judy respondería con un rotundo 'si' aunque eso significara ser molido a golpes por una coneja enrabiada. Algunas veces la vida era correr riesgos.

Luego de unos minutos Judy se sintió satisfecha y con tanta adrenalina que temblaba ligeramente. "Nick no sé si debo estar sorprendida o aterrada de lo experto que eres con tus garras."

"Por ser tu lo tomare como un cumplido Zanahorias."

"Creo que perdí diez años de vida con el estrés de esta noche." Dijo ella, hablando lentamente a fin de que su cuerpo se mueva lo menos posible.

"Estrés que te trajiste tu misma, solo para que estemos en la misma página. Además, conociendo mi suerte, aun te quedan incontables años que tendré que soportarte." Respondió Nick, visiblemente entretenido por la imagen tan vulnerable que tenia frente a sí, saboreándola pues sabía que Judy la negaría hasta en su lecho de muerte.

"Oh sí, que martirio el tuyo tener una dulce conejita a tu merced como me tienes esta noche." Se burló ella sin saber si era producto de la adrenalina.

"Sabes que ese argumento no tiene peso Zanahorias" exclamó Nick de forma dramática , poniendo una fingida cara de angustia. "Después de todo me tienes completamente domesticado con el control tiránico que tienes de este apartamento. Soy tan peligroso como un cachorrito."

"HA! Esa ni usted se la cree, oficial Wilde"

"Pero es cierto Zanahorias. Solo observa."

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Nick se abalanzó sobre Judy, abrazándola de lado. Acercó el rostro a su mejilla y, en un acto que la hiso gritar más que todo lo que había pasado esa noche, empezó a lamerla con intensidad.

"NICK! QUE RAYOS!?" El grito de Judy se escuchó en todo el apartamento mientras forcejeaba para escaparse de las patas del zorro, el cual se apegaba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. No tardó mucho para que la piel bajo el pelaje de Judy se tornara roja por las risas, pues su histeria era tanta que empezó a sudar por las carcajadas. Cuando dejó de luchar contra Nick este empezó a olfatearla para luego seguir lamiéndola por todo el rostro mientras movía la cola.

Ahora que se había detenido a pensar Judy sintió el corazón llenarse de felicidad al ver a Nick pues sabía que ningún depredador sobre la faz de la tierra se ridiculizaría por otro animal y mucho menos una presa. Pero Nick quería tanto a esa coneja que no le importaba maltratar su dignidad si eso significaba que su convivencia con los de su tipo fuera un poco más agradable. Y realmente, después de ver un zorro comportarse de esa forma, quien podría tener miedo de compartir un techo con uno?

Nick se encontraba encima suyo cuando Judy se lanzo sobre él, haciéndolo girar para quedar debajo suyo. La coneja le jaló las mejillas y le acaricio las orejas para luego abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. "Nick eres el animal mas adorable del mundo. No sabes lo mucho que te quiero!"

"Esa no es una palabra reservada solo para conejos?"

"Cállate! Eres la cosita mas adorable del mundo ahora mismo y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso. Te adoro y no quiero soltarte esta noche," insistió Judy, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, el pelaje de sus rostros entrelazandose.

"De acuerdo pero podrías al menos separarte un poco? Estas toda babosa y no quiero que-"

Antes de que Nick pudiese terminar sintió la diminuta lengua de Judy pasar por su cuello. Con todo el pelaje erizado el zorro se retorció de forma magistral para escapar del agarre de su compañera."De acuerdo. Conejos lamiendo zorros? Ya eso es demasiado raro, incluso para mí. Esta ciudad está perdida."

"Que forma más elegante de salir corriendo para evitar el cariño de tu compañera Nick," dijo Judy con una traviesa sonrisa, mientras que se acostaba en todo lo largo de la cama. "Estaré aquí si quieres terminar nuestra sesión."

Y como pocas veces en su historial viviendo juntos Nick debió aceptar la derrota pues algunas veces la coneja lo ponía en situaciones que ni siquiera el podía manejar. Se dio media vuelta, movió la cola y miró a Judy por encima del hombro mientras le sacaba la lengua. "Para eso está tu habitación Zanahorias. Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a acercarme a ti nuevamente esta noche luego de ver tus extrañas mañas."

Pero Judy no quería dejar las cosas así pues se estaba divirtiendo sobremanera. Por lo que esperó a que Nick estuviese cerca de la puerta para decir "Ni te preocupes en poner seguro a mi puerta Nick. Después de todo, tengo una copia de la llave de mi cuarto"

"Si, como estaba diciendo, voy a dormir en el cuarto del lavado."

El ver al zorro temblar de arriba a abajo fue la mejor gratificación que Judy tuvo esa noche, superada solamente cuando en la madrugada se levanto a beber agua y confirmo que, efectivamente, el cuarto de baño se encontraba cerrado desde adentro, cosa que le causo tanta risa que apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Eso y la sensación de las patas de Nick sobre su cuerpo descubierto aquella noche, la cual continuaría siendo una de sus memorias favoritas aun cuando en un futuro aquellos toques se tornarían rutina.

 **Fin.**


	9. Cap VIII

**Cotidiano**

 **VIII**

Judy se levantó aquella oscura noche atontada y cansada. No sabía exactamente qué hora era y prefirió no averiguarlo al ver la completa oscuridad que percibía desde su ventana por motivo de las nubes que cubrían por completo el cielo. Sus piernas y brazos descubiertos se sentían frescos y se preguntó por un instante si llovería aquella noche.

Se giró hasta quedar boca arriba, sintiendo el brazo de Nick acomodarse en su cintura y, al encontrarse con su rostro a su lado, exhaló con tristeza. _Te quedaste Nick_ pensó ella al ver el cuerpo de su compañero apretujado para caber en la pequeña cama de la coneja. Su respiración, lenta y pausada, mostraba que su situación no parecía ser un problema pues uno de los dones de los que el zorro mas se enorgullecía era que podía dormir donde sea y como sea.

Judy se llevó una pata al rostro y lo frotó suavemente, segura de que sus ojos debían estar rojos por las lagrimas que había derramado antes de dormir. Se recordó de aquel vergonzoso evento y acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Nick, sintiendo su calor. Tomó la pata que la estaba rodeando y la acomodo para acercarse más a él, entrelazando sus pies y sus pelajes. Aun con lo cómoda y cálida que estaba, sabía que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño pues su mente, como siempre, ya se encontraba a toda marcha luego de haber pasado su pequeña crisis existencial. Se mordió el labio inferior y se sintió llenar de culpa antes de despertar a su compañero.

"Nick," dijo ella cerca de su oreja en el susurro más bajo que pudo producir. "Nick!"

"Hmm" fue la única respuesta de Nick, moviendo la cabeza sutilmente. Judy no lo sabía pero aquel día en especial Nick estaba particularmente agotado.

"Estas durmiendo?"

"Si. Que haces invadiendo mi sueño?" respondió Nick, haciendo que Judy se llenase de vergüenza. "Déjame adivinar, ya no puedes dormir?"

La coneja asintió con la cabeza con suficiente fuerza para que Nick lo percibiera.

"Quieres que me vaya?" preguntó Nick con cierta cautela, favoreciendo una respuesta en especifico. Cuando Judy no respondió supuso que había recibido la que esperaba. "Quieres hablar al respecto?"

El cuerpo de Judy se tornó rígido con la segunda pregunta, recordando la situación por la que habían terminado durmiendo juntos esa noche.

...

Fue pura casualidad que Nick pasó frente a su cuarto en el momento exacto y terrible suerte por parte de Judy por haberse olvidado de cerrar la puerta antes de sentarse en su cama y sumirse en la terrible tristeza que los mensajes que había leído le habían causado. Aun cuando la luz estaba apagada y no estaba haciendo ruido alguno, el zorro se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo iba mal. Preparado para irse a dormir se detuvo en seco y se aproximó hacia la puerta, recostándose en el borde. "Hey Zanahorias, todo bien?"

Pero Judy no respondió, y si bien Nick no sabía si debía tomar eso como un rechazo o una invitación, no le importo en ese momento. Sin decir una palabra entró al cuarto de su compañera, se sentó a su lado y la rodeó por los hombros sobre la suave y ligera camisa sin mangas que usaba para dormir. Lo que Nick no sabía antes de tocarla era el peso emocional que tenia pues al momento de sentir aquel gentil contacto Judy empezó a llorar en completo silencio y se dejó caer en la cama rendida, sin fuerzas siquiera para dar una excusa o poner una cara fuerte.

Por su parte Nick se limitó a estar ahí para ella. Sin gastar su aliento en palabras de apoyo que ella no quería escuchar en ese momento, se acostó a su lado acercándola hacia si para que pudiese ocultar su rostro en el pecho. Inmediatamente el pelaje rojizo de Nick se humedeció con las lagrimas y eventualmente ambos terminaron durmiéndose en los brazos del otro, la coneja abrasándolo con fuerza y el zorro acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad.

...

Un cambio en la respiración de Nick la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Aun mas que la vergüenza por la escena que había causado, lo que mantenía despierta a Judy ahora mismo era el hecho de Nick, como siempre, había estado ahí para ella sin siquiera pedir explicación y por eso, como otras veces, se sentía rebosante de emociones que la ayudaban a enfrentarse a la basura que la vida le ponía en frente. _Que haría sin ti Nick?_ se preguntó ella con una amarga sonrisa. _No tienes idea de lo que me aterra esa pregunta_.

"Hay animales allá en casa a las que les doy asco por vivir contigo." Dijo Judy finalmente, atreviéndose a decir en alto lo que los mensajes que recibió unas horas antes decían. Las orejas de Nick se dispararon y por primera vez entreabrió los ojos, su boca tornándose en una fina línea. "No debería sorprenderme realmente, pero lo que si me sorprende fueron las cosas que me escribieron hoy en conjunto. Creo que las cosas están difíciles allá y querían desahogarse." Judy intentó que aquella última línea sonara divertida pero se ahogó a mitad del camino por un sollozo que logró controlar.

Nick esperó un momento para que Judy continuara pero al parecer era lo único que tenia para decir sobre el tema en ese momento. En aquel cuarto oscuro, sobre esa cama diminuta, ambos se sintieron en una isla en medio de un océano infinito donde solo se tenían el uno al otro. En cierta forma aquella comparación era correcta.

Nick acercó su rostro al de Judy y le besó la mejilla, la base de las orejas y el borde de los labios con suavidad, sabiendo que los afectos siempre le mejoraban el humor. "No dejes que te afecten Zanahorias. Ya sabes lo jodida que puede estar la opinión de algunos animales."

"Sabes que es lo peor?" empezó Judy con seriedad, aun con los ligeros escalofríos que las caricias de Nick le producían. "Realmente no me afectan."

Judy se alejó del abrazo para poder mirar el rostro de Nick. Como si pudiese sentir su visión, el zorro asintió la cabeza un par de veces mientras cerraba los ojos. "Cuando leí todas esas palabras llenas de odio y aborrecimiento lo único que podía pensar era 'No podría importarme menos lo que piensen de mi, patéticos conejos'" se detuvo un momento para evitar sollozar. "En ese momento me di cuenta que no soy la misma coneja de antes Nick. No sé si es esta ciudad pero sentí que algo en mi se volvió cruel, frio al pensar eso. No me reconocí al encontrarme sentada en la oscuridad maldiciendo en mi mente a los mismos conejos con los que compartí mi infancia." Lo siguiente que dijo apenas pudo escucharse. "Soy una mala coneja Nick?"

Judy sintió el peso de Nick sobre ella sin saber que el zorro simplemente estaba cayéndose rendido y escucho sus palabras a centímetros de sus largas orejas. "No creo que seas una mala coneja Zanahorias. Solamente te tocó experimentar un poco del mundo real el día de hoy. Así es como son las cosas; te has vuelto realista, no cruel." Nick se acercó para besarle una mejilla pero con los ojos cerrados sus labios tocaron el vacio. "No te preocupes: de cualquier forma yo no te voy a abandonar, no importa que tan cruel y despiadada te vuelvas."

Judy negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar reírse por las palabras. Se quedó mirando al techo mientras recordaba los tiempos en que era joven e ingenua, creyente de que todos los animales eran buenos por dentro y los que no lo eran era por simple naturaleza. _Que simple era la vida cuando era así de tonta_ se dijo y pensó en retrospectiva lo ridícula que debió haberse visto esta noche. Giró la cabeza hacia Nick y lo encontró nuevamente durmiendo. _Por suerte me tienes paciencia Nick._

Una idea pasó repentinamente por su cabeza y una risita se escapo de sus labios. Sintiéndose de buen humor por tener a su compañero a su lado se olvido nuevamente de lo tarde de la noche y de lo cansado que el zorro debía encontrarse. "Nick. Hey Nick."

"Hmmmmm"

"Ya estabas durmiendo?"

"Para nada." Mintió Nick, arrastrando todas las palabras.

"Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Hmmmmm!"

"Alguna vez te imaginaste que llegarías a dormir en la misma cama que una coneja?"

Nick bostezó antes de responder, sus dientes brillando aun en la prominente oscuridad. "Zanahorias, si la hembra es bonita, no podría importarte menos que raza sea. Recuerda que soy un zorro moderno."

Judy se sintió sonrojar al escuchar las palabras y se exaspero sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo moribundo que Nick estaba cuando las dijo. Eso no evitó que su corazón golpeara su pecho con fuerza. "Seguro que no quisiste decir 'adorable'?"

"Para nada." Dijo él, rascándose una oreja con pereza. "Eres una coneja muy bonita por lo que no me importa acurrucarme contigo. Mientras no tengas malas mañas como respirar profundo mientras me ves o tirarme fotos mientras duermo no tengo ningún problema."

No bien Nick había terminado de decir aquella frase cuando volvió a quedarse dormido, con las orejas bajas y las patas traseras recogidas. Judy por su parte sentía que su cola se iba a despegar de lo rápido que se movía mientras que el calor de sus mejillas era tal que, estaba segura, su sonroje debía poder verse aun con su pelaje. Con los ojos fijos en el aquel agotado y comprimido zorro roncando en voz baja se dio el lujo de retorcerse un par de veces por el jubilo pues, no importa la hora, cuando la vida te trae felicidad en abundancia debes aprovecharla.

Cuando finalmente se desahogo una nueva ola de emociones la volvió a invadir y esta vez Judy se llevó las patas a los ojos para no hacer algo tan estúpido como llorar de felicidad, pues no quería que esas lagrimas se mesclaran con las de tristeza que había dejado correr unas horas antes. En vez de eso se enfocó en la pata de Nick que la rodeaba a través de su vientre y descansaba sobre una de sus caderas, así como en su respiración lenta y rítmica.

"Nick, ya estas dormido, verdad?"

Esta vez Nick no respondió, visiblemente rendido. Judy aprovechó para acercarse y besarlo suavemente en los labios ya que pensaba que se iba a desmayar por el regocijo y la ansiedad. Pensó en hacerlo una sola vez pero al sentir la electricidad al tocar sus labios lo volvió a besar dos, tres, cuatro veces porque algunas veces las cosas simplemente ocurren, no importa si previamente descubres que varios de los animales con los que compartiste tu infancia te consideran una asquerosa degenerada o si el animal que te emociona tanto como para robarle besos esta muerto de sueño a tu lado. Buenas cosas han salido de situaciones peores.

Judy plantó un quinto beso sobre Nick pero este la alejo con una débil pata. "Zanahorias, dormir, ahora."

Y con esa respuesta Judy se tapó la boca para reprimir una risita pues era obvio que Nick no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido. Se acostó de lado, tomando la pata de Nick para cubrir su cintura y sonrió satisfecha por aquel pícaro secreto que tenia. Secreto que eventualmente revelaría entre conversaciones de sentimientos revelados que ocurrirían en el futuro.

Aunque no tenia sueño, su mente estaba tan en paz que súbitamente se dejó perder en el mundo de los sueños. Ocurrió tan rápido que no fue capaz de sentir los ligeros golpes en la cama por la cola de Nick, cuyo cuerpo reaccionaba inconsciente a una desconocida pero agradable sensación que corría desde sus labios hasta la base de su espalda.

 **Fin.**


	10. Cap IX

**Notas:** Ultimo capitulo. Zootopia fue un tema maravilloso sobre el cual escribir. Quien sabe donde uno caiga la próxima vez...

 **Cotidiano**

 **IX**

Con el paso del tiempo Nick aprendió a aceptar varias cosas. Aceptó que la vida como zorro no siempre será fácil, no importa que tanto avance Zootopia. También aceptó el hecho de que causó mucho daño a varios animales en su vida pasada y por mas bien que haga es un peso que siempre tendría que cargar. De igual forma aceptó que, por mucho que amaba ser policía, su nuevo oficio podía eventualmente llevarlo a la tumba y muchos animales ni siquiera lo recordarían al día siguiente. Todo eso y otras cosas más Nick aprendió a aceptarlas como un adulto, sin hacer dramas ni sufrir ya que estaban fuera de su control.

Era por eso que aquella mañana de domingo, aun cuando su cuerpo le dolía sobremanera por lo mal que salió la redada del viernes y lo muy cerca que estuvo de terminar mal herido, paralitico o peor, Nick estuvo en paz consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a Judy y que el desaire de no estar con ella lo mataría por completo.

Sentado en el comedor al lado de la cocina veía a su compañera moverse con una gracia que ella misma no sabía que tenía. Cuando se ponía sus auriculares y la música correcta sonaba, la coneja cerraba los ojos y movía los brazos, cintura y caderas de una forma que nadie se imaginaria, y no fue sino hasta hace un par de meses atrás, cuando vio ese mismo espectáculo mientras su compañera lavaba la ropa, que Nick estuvo en paz con lo fuerte que su corazón palpitaba al verla tan libre, tan natural, algo imposible en una ciudad de concreto y suelo estéril como esta.

Apoyando con cuidado un brazo en la mesa Nick aspiró de forma aguda cuando un dolor residual le recorrió el lado derecho de la espalda, muy similar al que tuvo ayer Sábado cuando finalmente se levantó después del medio día, gracias a los calmantes que había tomado, y se encontraba con dificultades para cambiarse. Recordó como Judy, iguales parte bondadosa y curiosa se asomó en la puerta de su cuarto y, al verlo luchar para quitarse su ropa de dormir se acercó a él y lo sacó de las prendas con suavidad. Por orgullo Nick se rehusó pero sabía que aun con sus largas orejas, su compañera no escucharía protesta alguna por lo que no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras Judy se colocaba tras de sí para deslizar sus brazos por las mangas de la camisa y abotonarlo paso a paso. Si su cola no hubiese estado tan adolorida hubiese estado moviéndose fuera de control cuando la coneja lo abrazó por la espalda con suma delicadeza y le dijo con una traviesa sonrisa lo apuesto que estaba ya que, aunque muchos pensarían que fuese una broma debido a los cortes y magulladuras que aun se veían a través de su pelaje, Nick también estaba en paz desde hace tiempo con el hecho de que Judy lo veía con afecto y deseo, y no importaba su estado, ella solo vería lo mejor de él y sus ojos brillarían de forma radiante cuando estuviesen posados en su figura.

Al pasar aquel pensamiento Nick apoyó la espalda en la silla y suspiró pensativo, imaginándose cuando aquel nuevo mundo en el que vivían se había formado. Nunca le preguntó a su compañera pero algo dentro de sí le decía que ella también debía estar segura, desde el comienzo, que con el pasar de los días, semanas, meses y años viviendo juntos, se tornarían dependientes emocionalmente, y lo peor que podían hacer cuando se dieran cuenta seria luchar en contra. Ahora que estaba en ese escenario a Nick le gustaría saber si ella se hacia la misma pregunta: _Acaso importaba ahora mismo?_

Y fue esa pregunta que hiso sonreír a Nick lo suficiente como para hacerlo retorcer y hacer que Judy se diera cuenta. Le causaba risa porque realmente no importaba. Y por qué habría de? Por mas noches que se quedase despierto pensando en probabilidades y consecuencias, o por mas lejos que corriese hasta donde la ciudad se extendiese no tenia forma de pelear con este presente con el que se encontraba. Ahí, en aquella sala de su apartamento compartido, con una sonriente y radiante coneja era donde precisamente debía estar y donde quería pasar el resto de sus días.

"Te encuentras bien Nick?" La pregunta sacó a Nick de sus pensamientos. Enfocó la mirada y frente a si Judy le veía sonriente pero con disimulada preocupación. La blusa pálida que usaba era un par de tallas mas grande, haciendo que uno de sus hombros siempre este al descubierto, como le gustaba en los fines de semana que se quedaba en casa. "Ya hablamos de no hacerte daño por estar actuando como todo un bravo macho alfa. No te sobre esfuerces."

Nick miró a Judy directamente y solo se limitó a sonreír. La coneja rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua antes de darse la vuelta. "Quédate quieto ahí mientras termino de lavar los trastes. Ya casi vamos a comer, bien? No te preocupes, se que los fines de semana pedimos comida pero te aseguro, por el honor de los Hopps que vinieron antes que mi, que lo que te tengo preparado hará que tu frágil cuerpo citadino se llene de fuerzas. Ya lo veras!"

"Gracias."

Con esa única palabra Nick fue capaz de detener el tiempo dentro de aquel apartamento. Judy se detuvo donde mismo se encontraba y se dio vuelta para ver al zorro.

"Agradéceme cuando tengas el estomago lleno Nick. Es muy temprano para-"

"No Judy. Quiero decir... Gracias por todo."

No fue preciso para Nick usar el nombre de su compañera en vez de su apodo para hacer llegar su mensaje pues en menos de un segundo los ojos de Judy se entrecerraron y, de forma un tanto predecible, empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas pues lo que quería transmitir ese 'gracias' fue recibido fuerte y claro por la coneja: _Gracias por estar ahí para mi todo este tiempo. Gracias por estar a mi lado. Gracias por tenerme paciencia. Gracias por soportar mis errores. Gracias por estar ahí para mí. Gracias por dejar que te quiera. Gracias por permitirme sentir amor. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias._

Aquella abundancia de emociones hiso que Judy se moviera sin darse cuenta. Caminó con pasos cortos hacia su compañero, su mente inundada de recuerdos, ideas y pensamientos en el que él era protagonista, he hiso lo que definiría el resto de sus vidas.

Lo abrazó.

Un abrazo suave para no lastimar su delicado cuerpo, pero con la suficiente energía y afecto para sobrevivir el pasar de los años y mantenerse vivo en la mente de los dos hasta el final de sus días. Rodeándose con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del otro, con ese acto ambos se dijeron incontables cosas al mismo tiempo: _Yo voy a estar aquí para ti siempre. No puedo estar sin ti como tú no puedes estar sin mí. Te voy a cuidar mientras pueda. Te voy a sostener mientras tenga fuerzas. Reiré contigo. Llorare contigo. Formare secretos, rutinas y memorias contigo. Me enfrentare a los que hablen mal de ti y de nosotros. Caminare a tu lado no importa que tan lejos vayas. Aprendí a quererte, estoy aprendiendo a amarte y aprenderé a hacer de mi vida nuestra vida._

Y al pasar solo un par de segundos aquel abrazo termino, el nuevo universo en el que vivirían totalmente creado. Judy se separó de Nick y le pasó las patas por el rostro, trazando con delicadeza una cicatriz que tenía en el mentón, pensando en si se ocultaría y formaría parte de él como la que ella cargaba en su mejilla a causa de Gideon hace tantos años atrás. Nick por su parte observó las facciones de Judy, notando como había cambiado sutilmente con el pasar de los años. Todavía era hermosa y adorable, pero solo el llegaba a verla tan cerca como para notar los cambios que los años iban haciendo con ella, sin disminuir en lo mas mínimo lo bonita que era ella frente a sus ojos.

Nick desvió su mirada hacia el hombro desnudo de Judy y al ver el tirante de su ropa interior empezó a reír aun con el dolor. Judy dirigió la vista donde el zorro estaba observando y el delicado color violeta de la prenda le dijo de inmediato el porqué de las risas, ya que las únicas que tenia con aquellos tonos fueron regalos de Nick, quien vivía mencionando (con notoria exageración como siempre) como, de no ser por él, Judy no tendría nada que simulase ropa interior atractiva. El hecho de que estuviese usando una de esas en aquel momento no podía ser más perfecto, sino es que un poco atrevido y gracioso.

Nick acercó una pata y subió la blusa de Judy, cubriendo su hombro. Al hacer aquel gesto tan delicado la coneja volvió a ver al zorro a los ojos y las colas de ambos empezaron a moverse con suavidad. Nick sabia por experiencia que el beso que podía ocurrir a continuación debía ser cincuenta por ciento él y cincuenta por ciento ella. Y aunque realmente todavía tenía dudas de que tanto Judy ya había aceptado la vida que vivirían a partir de ahora no pensó ni por un segundo en apostarlo todo, inclinándose ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos, siendo la última imagen que sus ojos vieron el llavero en forma de zanahoria sobre la mesa que le regaló hace años, gastado y descolorido. A Nick le pareció una buena imagen para tener en su mente mientras esperaba paciente porque su desconocido futuro ocurriese.

Y realmente desconocido futuro era la mejor forma de describir donde se encontraban pues este preciso momento era el presente de ambos. Todas sus vivencias los trajeron hasta este punto. Todavía no habían historias de ellos contadas a partir de ahora y nadie conocía las memorias que harían, las risas que compartirían, las peleas y desaires que sufrirían, los momentos, secretos y caricias que atesorarían... nadie sabía si su futuro seria brillante o si fracasaría rotundamente. Más aun, nadie sabía siquiera si Judy completaría aquel beso que todas las variables del universo auguraban que estaba dispuesto a suceder.

Pero eso a Nick no le importaba pues la suerte estaba echada y había aceptado cualquiera de los dos resultados, pues tenía la inquebrantable seguridad que Judy se mantendría a su lado aun si lo rechazase rotundamente.

Y para Nick eso era suficiente.

 **Fin.**


End file.
